Verde que te quiero verde
by Natalys
Summary: Hermione notó el cambio. Un gran cambio que no sabía si era precisamente bueno o malo. No se decidía aún. Todos los Slytherin dejaron de lanzarle miradas de odio, dejaron de molestarla e inclusos, algunos más valientes, la saludaban al cruzársele.
1. Verde que te quiero verde 1

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a J.K.R.**_

* * *

_**¡Buenos días! Nuevamente, estoy con un dramione. Sentía la necesidad de subir algo de estos dos personajes tan fascinantes otra vez. Quería advertirles, antes de que comiencen a leer, que no actualizaré seguido. Mi tiempo libre es corto y ya tengo otra historia comenzada que no pienso abandonar. Pero a pesar de eso, esta es una de mis favoritas y siempre es un placer para mi escribirla así que por nada en el mundo permitiré que pasen meses sin que suba un nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o consejo será leído. Y prometo responder todos los comentarios. **_

_**Sin más que agregar, los dejo para que lean. **_

* * *

**_Verde que te quiero verde (1)*_**

Su amistad había comenzado hacía unos días atrás gracias a un tonto e idiota trato que no habían hecho. Ella se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca mirando fijamente la pared que tenía enfrente con la mente a cientos de metros de aquel libro que se posaba en la mesa, abierto en una página que nadie leía. Su mente, más específicamente, se encontraba pensando en él, en el chico que, sin proponérselo, le había robado el corazón de manera brusca e inoportuna. Ella siempre creyó estar enamorada de Ron pero ahora la realidad era diferente. Su corazón latía por alguien más, alguien que jamás correspondería sus sentimientos y, por ende, se había resignado a sentir en silencio, viéndolo desde la distancia. Un Slytherin y ella un Griffyndor. Una completa antítesis.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro y, volviendo a la realidad, cerró su libro para guardarlo con el resto de sus pertenencias. Justo en ese mismo momento fue cuando lo vio entrar a la biblioteca. Venía hablando animadamente con su amigo y de vez en cuando reía ganándose una reprimenda de la bibliotecaria que lo miraba severamente. Se sentaron en una mesa no muy lejos de la suya sin prestarle ninguna atención. Él le daba la espalda y su amigo se había sentado enfrente. Pero Hermione sólo tenía ojos para él. Volvió a abrir el libro rápidamente que antes había pensado guardar y simuló leerlo mientras lo veía de soslayo. Quería acercársele, hablarle, decirle lo que sentía pero sabía que no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazada y de escuchar sus burlas crueles que no la dejarían dormir tranquila por la noche ya que sólo podría llorar. Por eso prefería aquello. Estar sentada lejos y sólo observarlo. Era puro amor platónico.

No tuvo una idea precisa de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí pero no importaba mucho porque era sábado y no tenía clases. ¿Qué harían ellos dos allí en un día soleado como aquel? Parecían estudiar porque tenían varios libros, tinta y pergamino allí pero ella estaba segura que no lo hacían porque no dejaban de hablar entre susurros sin prestarle ninguna atención a aquellos útiles. ¿Tramaban algo? La curiosidad era algo innato en ella, como las ganas de aprender. Miró los estantes de libros que había al costado de ellos y pensó que, tal vez, podía simular ir a buscar algo allí a la vez que intentaba escuchar lo que ellos decían. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y rápidamente desechó esa idea. Imposible de concretar. Si ellos la veían allí dejarían de hablar inmediatamente y comenzarían a insultarla. Tal vez no él, su amor secreto, pero no había duda alguna de que Draco Malfoy no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad para demostrarle lo inferior que era al ser una hija de padres _muggles_. Frunció el ceño mientras otro pensamiento entraba en su cerebro.

Aunque, si debía ser sincera, del mes que llevaba en el castillo ese año aquel joven no la había molestado en absoluto. Lo que era realmente extraño. Y, después de pensarlo durante unos instantes, llegó a dos posibles conclusiones. La primera era la más simple, pero a la vez un tanto increíble: Draco Malfoy había cambiado. La segunda, por el contrario, a pesar de ser aún más increíble, tenía cierta… complejidad, por llamarlo de algún modo: Todos los años anteriores él la había insultado por el hecho de verla con Harry, porque era su amiga y ahora, como él no había asistido a hacer ese séptimo año, había decidido ignorarla dado que ya había perdido la gracia anterior… Lanzó un suspiro. Pensar en todo aquello era una tontería. Debería estar aprovechando el tiempo que tenía para contemplar a su amor, el que le robaba suspiros, no perder su tiempo indagando si Draco Malfoy se había cambiado o no.

Así que, sin pensar en nada más, se dedicó a observarlo nuevamente. Pero para su consternación en ese mismo momento los dos estaban juntado sus pertenencias dispuestos a marcharse de allí. Hermione ahogó un gruñido de frustración. ¡Todo era culpa del estúpido Malfoy por interponerse en sus pensamientos!

Nuevamente, suspiró mientras lo veía marcharse de la biblioteca. ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía culpar a Malfoy de aquello… Simplemente había sido ella, en un desesperado intento de querer despejar su mente por unos momentos de Theodore Nott. Bajó la vista hacia el libro que tenía aún abierto por la misma página y que no había cambiado desde que lo vio entrar allí. De un solo movimiento lo cerró bruscamente, ocasionando que la bibliotecaria le lanzara una mirada envenenada. Por primera vez en su vida sintió tremendos deseos de lanzarle un fuerte insulto a aquella mujer, haciéndole ver que había cosas mucho más importantes que mantener el silencio sepulcral en su amada biblioteca. No lo hizo, obviamente. Se guardó todas sus palabras y bajó la vista, avergonzada de sí misma y de sus locos cambios de humor que no eran otra cosa más que producto de la frustración de su amor inconcluso... ¡Qué patética era!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento para guardar su libro, una mano pálida se posó sobre éste impidiéndoselo. Alzó la vista y no pudo evitar asombrarse al encontrarse con la mirada platinada de cierto rubio, el mismo en el que había estado pensando momentos antes.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-le preguntó de mala manera, quitando con brusquedad el libro.

-Qué carácter, Granger… ¿Estás así de malhumorada todas las mañanas o hay hoy alguna razón especial?

-Claro que hay una razón: apareciste delante de mí.

-Me partes el corazón- indicó él llevándose una mano a su pecho con gesto teatral- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada por ese gesto infantil.

-¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe el "honor" de esta visita?-preguntó con un sarcasmo digno del profesor Snape.

-Sencillo, no tenía nada más que hacer- contestó mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que se encontraba delante de ella- ¿Y qué mejor que venir a verte?

Ella terminó de guardar sus cosas y se levantó. Cruzó a su lado, dispuesta a marcharse de allí sin hacerle el menor caso, pero él parecía decidido a retenerla por un rato más porque la tomó repentinamente del brazo. Aplicó la presión suficiente como para detenerla pero no como para lastimarla.

-¡¿Me puedes soltar?!

-Sólo intento ser amable, Granger- le respondió Draco sin hacerle el menor caso y poniendo ímpetu en sus palabras pero sin levantar la voz- ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo?... y te aconsejo que bajes la voz porque si no te van a echar.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada, se soltó de su agarre como si le quemara y volvió a ocupar el puesto anterior, frente a él.

-Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres porque si no te lanzo una maldición y, te juro, no me importará que me castiguen.

Pero aquella amenaza no hizo más que divertir al rubio. Sonrió de lado, casi se podría decir desafiantemente y, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un par de libros, pergamino, pluma y tinta.

-¿Cuándo son necesarios los pelos de unicornio en una poción fortalecedora?- le preguntó mientras mojaba la punta de su pluma en tinta—¿Siempre o sólo cuando la poción debe ser administrada como ungüento?

Hermione lo miró, confundida y asombrada a la vez. ¿Estaba sucediendo lo que ella creía?

-¡Vamos, Granger!- exclamó Draco- Si no quieres decirme eso, al menos dime en qué página está la poción y lo comprobaré yo mismo… para que veas que no soy como los idiotas que tienes como amigos a los cuales les haces todos los deberes.

-¿Estás pidiéndome ayuda con la tarea de Pociones?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-¡Claro que no! Un Malfoy jamás pide ayuda. Sólo quiero comprobar si tus conocimientos son tan buenos como los míos-dijo con cierto aburrimiento.

-Sí, claro, y luego me dirás que Harry es tu mejor amigo- dijo con sarcasmo.

Draco la miró de mala manera.

-Definitivamente, estar enamorada de Nott te hace mal. Tu cerebro está sufriendo las consecuencias si esa es la mejor respuesta que puedes darme.

Hermione abrió la boca para responderle con un nuevo insulto pero rápidamente su cerebro logró comprender las palabras que había pronunciado Malfoy y se sintió empalidecer de tal manera que casi temió que caerse de la silla. Intentó disimular su pavor pero ya era demasiado tarde, Malfoy se había dado cuenta. Éste le sonrió de lado, lanzándole una mirada burlona y cruel en cierta manera.

-¿Quién lo diría? La sabelotodo enamorada de un Slytherin.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie!- casi gritó.

Draco abrió la boca para contradecirla pero la cerró inmediatamente cuando vio a Madame Pince acercándose a ellos con pasos largos y decididos, y una mirada furiosa que parecía querer matarlos. Sin pensarlo mucho, hizo que sus pertenencias desaparecieran y, tomando la mano de Hermione, la arrastró entre las laberínticas estanterías, intentando encontrar la puerta de salida. Ésta, al principio no había entendido nada, pero con sólo girar su rostro y ver a la furibunda mujer supo que era mejor salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Era legendaria la furia de ésta cuando alguien osaba romper con la paz de su sagrada biblioteca. A ella, con todas las horas que pasaba allí, aun la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esperase que en algún momento robase algún libro.

-Arpía al ataque- murmuró Draco mientras atravesaban la gran puerta y salían fuera de la biblioteca- Pero ya nos alejamos de su territorio. Estamos a salvo.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír al escucharlo porque, a pesar de que le resultó divertido, insultar al personal del colegio aún le parecía algo escandaloso.

-Que no te oiga porque te aseguro que jamás volverás a entrar allí.- le advirtió ella—y no deberías insultarla. Gracias a ella, la biblioteca puede mantenerse en orden.

Él se encogió de hombros suavemente, restándole importancia a este asunto.

-No vengo casi nunca- respondió- Las pocas veces que aparezco es porque Theo me arrastra hasta acá. No sé qué le ve… ni cómo puede querer leer… - se estremeció falsamente como si la idea fuera aterradora- Por eso creo que es la pareja perfecta para ti, Granger…

-¡A mí no me gusta Nott!- mintió tremendamente-¡No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea pero no es verdad!

-Deja de querer engañarme. Hasta Daphne notó como lo miras. Y eso que ella es la novia.

Enterarse que el joven al que amaba estaba con alguien más fue como si una flecha con filosa punta se clavara en su corazón. Por primera vez en su vida lamentó no seguir los cotilleos de los demás alumnos, para mantenerse al tanto de la vida de los más. La vida de los otros estudiantes no le importaba pero sí la de Theodore y le hubiese gustado enterarse de que estaba con alguien más por otros medios y no por la boca venenosa de Malfoy.

-¿Daphne Greengrass?-preguntó casi susurrando.

No había querido reaccionar de ese modo. Se suponía que sus sentimientos se debían mantener en secreto. Pero ahora, venía el estúpido de Malfoy y le decía aquello, derrumbando por completo sus defensas, haciendo que éstos salieran a la luz. Sintió tremendos deseos de largarse a llorar en aquel momento, pero no lo hizo. La rabia y el dolor competían dentro de ella para ver quién la hacía explotar primero.

-¿No lo sabías?- preguntó Draco-Fue la noticia de último momento esta mañana. Se comprometieron.

Le sorprendió detectar cierta rabia en las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Esos eran celos? ¿Acaso le gustaba Daphe? ¿Podría ser que la fría serpiente de Malfoy tuviera algo parecido a sentimientos y que no fuera tan frío después de todo?

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar ella haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho y a las nuevas preguntas que surgían.

-¿Por qué crees que quiero algo?-preguntó a su vez con una tranquilidad que la exasperaba.

-Porque siempre me insultabas y luego te ibas. No me has insultado, al menos no mucho, y de hoy estoy esperando a que te vayas pero no lo haces. Malfoy, jamás me has hablado ni saludado cordialmente. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debo pensar al verte acá?

-Hay veces que creo que piensas demasiado…- comentó él.

-¿Piensas en mí?- inquirió ella con cierta burla, ocultando su incredulidad—Me sorprendes, pensé que en tu cabeza no entraba nadie más que tú.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó - Eres mi comelibros favorita. Ahora, debo confesar que tienes razón al decir que quiero algo… necesito que lleguemos a una especie de… acuerdo.

-No.

Empezó a caminar, alejándose de él. Pero Draco la alcanzó con rapidez y comenzó a andar a su lado. Notó que varios alumnos se quedaban mirándolos con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos. No le importó demasiado. Después de todo, ella hacía todos sus intentos para dejar a ese hurón atrás pero él era tan cabeza dura.

-¡Vamos, Granger, ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata!

-No necesito saber de qué se trata ese acuerdo para darme cuenta de que es mala idea, Malfoy. Todo lo que te implique es malo.

-Eso es ofensivo e injusto.- se quejó.

-¿Y se supone que ahora te importa la justicia? ¿De verdad? Después de tantos años de ir ofendiendo a todo el mundo, creyéndote superior, amenazando a los "sangre sucia" como yo…

-¿Acaso no puedes dejar el pasado atrás? Tienes que aprender a superarlo… y hay que confesar que soy superior a ciertas personas. Eso no se puede negar.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró molesta. Draco le devolvió la mirada con una especie de sonrisa tirando de sus labios. ¡Maldito! ¡Ella ahí rabiando y él divirtiéndose a su costa!

-Pues supera esto, Malfoy: ¡No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo! Y eres un maldito narcisista, orgulloso y vanidoso. El simple hecho de creerte superior a los demás te hace un ser inferior.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar, alejándose a toda prisa. Pero la voz de él la volvió a detener.

-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, pero… ¿Estás segura que no quieres hacer un trato? ¿Ni siquiera si te prometo ayudarte a conquistar a Theo?

- ¡¿Conquistar a Nott?!- exclamó pero sin levantar demasiado la voz por temor a que alguien la oyera pero poniendo énfasis en sus palabras para darle a entender que era realmente absurdo- ¡Estás demente!

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué? Son la pareja perfecta. Incluso tengo un plan armado a prueba de idiotas y virginales comelibros.

Hermione lo miró con odio y con vergüenza, y se marchó de allí a toda prisa. Esta vez Draco no hizo nada para detenerla. Una parte de ella agradecía y se ilusionaba con ese hecho pero la otra insistía una y otra vez en que aquello no quedaría así.

* * *

*(1) porque después vendrá mucho más adelante un (2).


	2. Besos en la frente

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a J.K.R.**_

* * *

**_Besos en la frente _**

El grito de Ginny retumbó por toda la habitación. Hermione alzó la vista rápidamente del libro que tenía en sus manos y la miró con preocupación. Su amiga se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, dando saltitos llenos de alegría en el medio del cuarto que ambas compartía con otras dos chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

-¡Harry me pidió para vernos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade!- exclamó con alegría- ¡Pensé que ya jamás querría volver a salir conmigo!

-Te dije que sólo necesitaba tiempo. La guerra nos afectó a todos… mucho más a Harry… pero te ama demasiado como para dejarte ir.

-¿Crees que querrá que volvamos a salir?- le preguntó esperanzada.

-¡Claro que sí! Ginny, Harry es mi mejor amigo y aunque no me cuente sobre si te quiere o no, te juro que soy más perceptiva que Ron y me doy cuenta del modo en que siempre te mira. Cuando estábamos en la Madriguera no te quitaba la vista de encima y siempre se ponía nervioso cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

-No entiendo por qué- dijo Ginny sentándose en el borde de su cama-Ya salimos antes… él sabe lo que siento… No tiene que temer porque yo lo rechace.

-Pero ya conoces a Harry… él prefiere enfrentarse a un Colacuerno antes que hablarle a una chica. ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba en cuarto y se hizo el baile?

Amabas rieron suavemente recordando aquel momento. En aquellos tiempos habían pasado horas hablando sobre si Ron o Harry se atreverían a invitarlas. No sucedió nada de eso porque al final sus parejas fueron otras (no por eso menos entretenidas), pero tenían un buen recuerdo del momento.

-¿Me ayudarás ese día a prepararme?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Sabes que nunca te diría que no… a pesar que no sé mucho de maquillaje y demás.

-Pero eso lo podremos arreglar fácilmente. Si tan sólo me dejaras enseñarte…

-No quiero que me enseñes. Cuando me vea en la necesidad de querer verme bien para alguien o tenga alguna cita te llamaré urgente. Mientras tanto, no perdamos el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a llamar la atención de algún chico si jamás te arreglas? ¿Acaso no piensas ganarle a Greengrass?

-¡Oh, no! ¿Tú también?- se quejó Hermione.

-¿Yo también qué?- le preguntó Ginny sin comprender.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Tú también hablando de ella… y de mí, insinuando que yo puedo "robárselo".

-¿Quién más te lo dijo?-le preguntó con interés.

-Draco Malfoy- indicó por lo bajo- ¿Puedes creerlo? Quería que hagamos un trato. Yo conquisto a Nott y él se queda con Daphne.

-No me parece una mala idea…

-¿Es una broma? Eso es una muy mala idea. ¡Por Merlín, Ginny, estamos hablando de Malfoy!

-Sí, lo sé. El mismo Draco que no los entregó cuando los Mortífagos los atraparon en su Mansión, el que desde que empezamos este año no nos insultó… Hay que admitir que tal vez cambió y que pudo haberse enamorado de Daphne.

-¿Y por eso pide mi ayuda?- inquirió con incredulidad Hermione- Lo siento, pero sigo creyendo que es una broma de mal gusto… o que saldré mal parada de algún modo. No acepté cuando él me lo propuso y no cambiaré de opinión.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sólo pienso que es una buena oportunidad que podrías aprovechar y así acercarte a Nott.

Hermione suspiró sin comentar nada más sobre el tema.

-Vamos- le dijo a su amiga- tenemos que ir a cenar.

…

Draco tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta de entrada del gran comedor. Con su tenedor, sin darse cuenta, daba vuelta la comida que tenía su plato que aún no había tocado en ningún momento desde que se la había servido. Esta perdido en sus pensamientos pero, a la vez, atento a todos las alumnas que ingresaban, buscándola a ella. Sabía que esa tarde su modo de comportarse no había sido el mejor… habría tenido que empezar con algo más sutil, algo que lo ayudara a acercarse a la joven por otro lado, que la convenciera de que él realmente tenía la intención de ayudarla con Nott. Pero no se iba a rendir. Estaba decidido a conseguir que Hermione Granger, no sólo confiara en él, sino que también lo ayudara en su plan: separar a Nott de su novia.

Necesitaba con urgencia que Daphne estuviera libre y así él poder aprovechar esa oportunidad. Pero no iba a ser tan mal amigo como para, simplemente, ir y quitársela sin miramiento, haciéndolo quedar como un verdadero cornudo… no, él tenía hacia Nott una alta estima, incluso se podría decir que eran amigos y robarle su novia se vería demasiado deshonesto de su parte. En cambio, si entraba Granger en el juego capturando toda la atención de Theo, la situación no sería tan mala.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó que le preguntaba Pansy a su lado, preocupada por la expresión vacía de él.

-Sí- respondió distraídamente.

Sabía que Draco no le daría demasiada información, así que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a buscar un trozo de pan francés en la mesa, descubriendo que la última rodaja la tenía intacta él al lado de su plato.

-¿Estás por comer ese trozo de pan?

-Sí.

Le lanzó una mirada molesta. Ella, realmente, quería eso. Notando que él no dejada de observar la entrada, dejó que su mano se deslizara a través de la mesa y tomó la rodaja para rápidamente darle un mordiscón.

-¿Has hecho la tarea de Pociones para la semana que viene?- inquirió sólo por decir algo.

-Sí.

Pansy giró su rostro y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Estaba demasiado distraído últimamente… y el hecho de que le haya dicho que había hecho la tarea de Pociones que era para dentro de siete días le constataba que no estaba escuchándola. Y a ella no le gustaba no ser el centro de atención.

-Draco…- comenzó de nuevo con una idea maliciosa- ¿Me prestas tu ropa interior? Esa que tiene la cara de Harry Potter en la parte delantera… El otro día quise comprar unos pero como estaban de oferta se fueron todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero tu madre me dijo que tenías… ¿es verdad?

-Sí, Pansy- respondió de nuevo con monotonía sin escucharla.

Varias risas se escucharon alrededor. Pero el rubio seguía sin mirar a nadie. Necesitaba ver a Granger entrar allí y poner su plan en marcha.

-¡¿Y me regalarás la caja de chocolates que te mandará tu madre esta semana?!

-Sí…

-¡Genial!- exclamó con falsa alegría porque sabía que, cuando su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, se negaría por completo. Pero aquello era demasiado divertido como para dejar pasar la oportunidad así que siguió jugando con él- Ayer entré al baño de prefectos y me encontré con algo escrito en una de las paredes… ¿Quieres saber que decía?

Blaise Zabini, que había estado escuchando distraídamente aquella ridícula conversación, prestó más atención.

-¿Mmm?

-"_Potter te amo_"- respondió Pansy con sorna- Pregunté a algunos fantasmas y me dijeron que te vieron a ti escribiendo eso… Vi que era tu letra pero jamás imaginé que podrías tener esos sentimientos hacia _el niño que vivió_. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste? ¿Acaso temías que te dejáramos de lado o te llamáramos "_princesa de Slyterin_" en vez de príncipe?

-Claro… Sí, Pansy.

-Pero no te acomplejes, Draquito querido… Esto no es ninguna novedad… ¡Ya sospechaba yo que te gustaban los hombres!- exclamó levantando un poco la voz con aquella última frase ocasionando que varias cabezas giraran a verlos y lo miraran anonadados.

Zabini escupió el sorbo de jugo de calabaza que justo en ese momento había bebido y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. Eso sí logró sacar de su ensimismamiento a Draco puesto que el jugo había ido a parar a su rostro.

-¡Maldita sea, Zabini!- exclamó levantándose de un salto, asqueado- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

La risa de Pansy logró captar su atención. Así como la de casi toda la mesa ya que reía a carcajada limpia, sosteniendo con sus brazos su estómago, retorciéndose.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- gruñó con molestia.

-De tus gustos y sentimientos- respondió Zabini.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-De Potter, por supuesto-indicó Pansy comiendo el trozo de pan que le había quitado, a su modo de ver, justamente a Draco.

-¿De Potter? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el cara-rajada? Y… ¿Acaso yo no estaba comiendo eso?

Ninguno le respondió, simplemente intercambiaron miradas mientras intentaban contener la risa.

-¡Ustedes están cada vez más locos!- les dijo, mirándolos con cierto odio y desprecio.

Pero antes de poder tomar venganza notó que, justo en ese instante, venía entrando al gran comedor la dueña de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie y sin prestar atención a la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros se encaminó hacia ella. Había estado esperando ese momento y no se lo iba a perder por unas cuantas miradas chismosas. La pelirroja estaba al lado de Granger pero estaba segura de que podía encontrar cierto apoyo en ella.

-Buenas noches, Granger-la saludó con todo su encanto, con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios-Weasley.

La vio hacer una mueca de disgusto, especialmente cuando notó que tenía el uniforme mojado de jugo de calabaza. La joven Weasley, por su parte, le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad.

-Hola, Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres?- quiso saber Granger-¿Acaso no tienes a nadie más que molestar?

-Me ofendes- dijo -No vengo a molestar. Sólo intento ser amable.

-Pues ve a ser amable con alguien más- le respondió con tono cortante.

Le molestaba mucho que él quisiera aparentar que nada había acontecido los años anteriores. Ella no era una persona rencorosa pero admitía, con cierto dolor, que los insultos que él le había dicho en el pasado habían calado profundamente en su alma.

-Hermione- la llamó por su nombre con completa naturalidad-¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿En serio quieres que te dé una respuesta para esa pregunta tan obvia?

-No te preocupes- le dijo, acercándose a ella.- Ya hablaremos.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de volver a su mesa donde sus compañeros de casa lo miraban boquiabiertos.

Los brazos de Hermione cayeron por inercia, al igual que su boca, producto del asombro. Draco Malfoy la había besado. Algo inocente pero un beso al fin y al cabo; algo que jamás pensó que sucedería. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Se suponía que él la detestaba, que le daba asco tocar a una sangre sucia como ella…

…

Hermione estaba concentrada en la lectura del libro que tenía en sus manos. El sitio en el que estaba sentada estaba poco iluminado por lo que tenía que esforzar bastante su vista para ver bien las letras impresas en las amarillentas hojas. Podría convocar un simple hechizo que ayudara con la iluminación o ir a otro lugar donde no hubiese tanta penumbra pero hacerlo significaría poder encontrarse con Malfoy y eso era lo último que deseaba. No es que él fuera malo con ella o que la insultara como tantos años, sino que, por el contrario, se comportaba con una amabilidad preocupante y, en ciertas ocasiones, exasperante ya que era obvio que todo aquel teatro era causado por una actitud puramente egoísta y movida por sus propios deseos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que le había dicho, escrito y gritado un rotundo NO con respecto a su tonta propuesta de ayudarla a quedarse con Nott. Pero el muy idiota era un tremendo cabeza dura que no quería aceptar aquello y cada vez que se encontraban insistía, insistía e insistía y ¡ya la estaba volviendo loca!

Por eso era que prefería correr el peligro de quedarse ciega antes de tener que volver a enfrentarlo.

Y lo peor de todo, el motivo por el cual estaba enfadada consigo misma, era que en ciertas ocasiones se había descubierto pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar aquella locura. ¡Porque era una locura! ¿Cómo podría pensar en obtener la atención de Theodore Nott? No es que ella no se valorara a sí misma pues sabía muy bien que debía estar orgullosa de su inteligencia y su modesto cuerpo que, a pesar de no ser como el de Daphne, no estaba tan mal. Lo que sucedía era que veía a Theodore totalmente feliz con aquella relación. Los momentos en que sus ojos la habían traicionado y habían buscado al joven Slytherin lo habían visto sonriendo, abrazándola a ella, como si la vida no pudiera ser más hermosa para sus ojos. Y, a pesar de que su corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo estrujado sin piedad, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por él. Y eso era algo que Malfoy parecía no comprender. Ese amor desinteresado, en el que superponía la felicidad de él antes que la suya.

-¡Granger!

Hermione pegó un pequeño salto, sorprendida por aquel llamado que la tomó desprevenida. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con una profunda mirada platinada.

-Malfoy- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Acaso estás evitándome?- preguntó él con cierto tono ofendido.

Reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

-¿Yo?- inquirió ella con sarcasmo-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? El simple hecho de que estés en cada sitio al que voy, que me hables a cada instante, que respires el aire que me pertenece, asfixiándome, no quiere decir que yo tenga deseos ocultos de evitarte.

Draco no hizo caso a su tono ni a su improvisado discurso y se aceró a la silla donde ella estaba sentada. Sin decir nada, se acuclilló en el suelo y comenzó a mirarla fijamente. Hermione no le hizo caso y, simplemente, volvió a posar sus ojos en el libro. Pero aún así sabia que él continuaba observándola y aquello comenzaba a exasperarla. Y más nerviosa se puso cuando se dio cuenta que él parecía no tener prisa por marcharse. Sus ojos platinados y usualmente helados en ese mismo momento la quemaban, no sólo incomodándola sino también haciéndola ruborizarse. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla tan fijamente?

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer?- le preguntó, disgustada.

-No.

-¿Nada? ¿A nadie más a quién molestar?

-No. Todos los demás carecen de importancia en este momento. La única que me importa eres tú y deberías estar agradecida, Granger, de que un ser tan apuesto como yo te dé toda mi atención. Muchas te envidiarían. Especialmente los miembros de mi club de fans.

-¿Tienes un club de fans? ¡Estás loco!

-Sí, loco por oír la respuesta que tienes para darme.

Cerró el libro de golpe, ocasionando que un sonido sordo retumbara por aquellas paredes de libros.

-En serio, Malfoy, eres exasperante.- comentó levantándose para irse de allí.

-¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber él dispuesto a seguirla.

-A donde no puedas ir tú.

-¿Tu sala común?- preguntó- Ve, pero ambos sabemos que no puedes estar allí por siempre.

Hermione quiso llorar a causa de la frustración. Se giró y, dando media vuelta, quedó viéndolo de frente.

-¡Me estás volviendo loca! Dime qué rayos quieres de una buena vez.

Draco se encogió de hombros suavemente.

-Pensé que ya te lo había dicho: ayudarte con Nottt.

-No- negó con la cabeza- Hay algo más, lo sé y hasta que no me lo digas seguiré dándote siempre la misma respuesta... ¿A caso te gusta Daphne? ¿La amas tanto como para querer romperle el corazón a tu amigo?

Draco se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, pensándolo, hasta que finalmente asintió.

-Sí, me gusta- dijo con tranquilidad- ¿Ahora me ayudarás?

-No. Sé que me estás mintiendo. Si ella verdaderamente te gustara jamás me lo dirías a mí. ¿No hay una especie de ley que estipula que no debes robarles las novias a tus amigos?

Draco la observó como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿Y acaso no hay una que estipula que no debes salir con las hermanas de tu mejor amigo? Si es así debes decirle al cara rajada porque no pareció enterarse—comentó—¿Y de dónde sacas esas cosas? Yo no le quiero robar la novia. Sólo deseo ayudarlo a elegir la mujer correcta para él, es pura preocupación de amigos—explicó con cierto cinismo.

Hermione alzó sus cejas y lo contempló con escepticismo.

-¿Y crees que soy yo esa mujer?

-Sí.

¿Eso era todo lo que diría? Apretó los puños de sus manos para reprimir la quemazón que había comenzado a sentir en sus manos a causa del deseo que tenía de alzar y plantarle una dura cachetada en la pálida mejilla del rubio que tenía delante.

-No te ayudaré.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Ya me tienes cansada.

Draco guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Unos instantes eternos en los que Hermione intentó controlar su respiración acelerada y los latidos de su corazón. Malfoy la alteraba a niveles espectaculares.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo contempló sin entender con precisión si acababa de ganar ella o qué rayos había sucedido.

-¿De acuerdo qué?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Mira que eres lerda… ¡De acuerdo, acepto que no quieras ayudarme!

Ella no podía creerlo aún. ¿Cómo era posible que, después de tanto insistir, se rindiera tan fácilmente? Pero si realmente él estaba siendo sincero no iba a quejarse ni cuestionar demasiado su decisión. Se paró derecha y suavizó su mirada.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos, Malfoy, debo estudiar.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse pero, nuevamente, la voz de él la detuvo.

-Pero…

-¡No, no, no!- exclamó girándolo y mirándolo implorante- ¡Sin peros!

-Pero…- insistió él- Debes darme una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad para qué?

-Para demostrarte que he cambiado. Que ya no soy el mismo que antes.

Aquello sonaba tan irreal e incluso ridículo pero si tan sólo se trataba de aquello no pensaba negarse. Sus padres la habían criado con buenos modales y con una moral intachable; y no podía decir que no a algo tan esencial para la buena convivencia como perdonar. Después de todo, Malfoy no había hecho caso a las miradas y los cuchicheos que corrían detrás de él porque ahora la perseguía incansablemente.

-Está bien- dijo con cierta reticencia, decidida a estar atenta por si aquello era alguna especie de cruel broma.

Draco le sonrió y lo peor de todo era que parecía hacerlo con sinceridad, algo que jamás había visto antes y que, de cierta forma, logró perturbarla. ¿Draco Malfoy sonriendo sin burla ni crueldad? Debía ser realmente un buen actor si esto era una farsa.

-Nos veremos luego, Granger- se despidió.

Nuevamente, antes de marcharse, se le acercó y dejó un casto beso en su frente.


	3. El gato de Schrödinger

_Como siempre, el **aviso:** ninguno de los personajes de **Harry Potter** me pertenece, no gano dinero escribiendo estas historias, solo lo hago por mi propia paz mental porque necesito plasmar en algún lado todo lo que sucede en mi retorcida mente que no acepta que Hermione haya acabado con alguien como Ronald._

* * *

**El gato de Schrödinger**

—Ya, dímelo—insistió Pansy.

Draco estaba algo harto de ella. La miró desde su posición, cómodamente sentado en el lujoso sillón verde de su sala común y le repitió lo que le había dicho instantes atrás.

—Somos amigos.

—¡No, enserio, Draco! Yo soy tu amiga, puedes decirme la verdad…

—¡Ya te lo he dicho!—exclamó alzando la voz, prueba de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—¡Somos amigos!

—¡No! ¡No puedes ser amigo de la sangr…!

—¡Basta! Recuerda que estamos en el colegio y si alguien, cualquiera, te oye, tendrás problemas!—le advirtió.

Pansy cerró la boca inmediatamente. Aunque el Innombrable ya no existiera en ese mundo la idea que tenían los sangres puras de creerse superiores a los demás aún permanecían latentes. Era una vieja costumbre que era difícil de soltar, incluso para él. Tanto su padre como los ambos padres de Pansy estaban pagando en Azkaban y a ellos los tenían bien vigilados.

—¿Entonces es por eso?—susurró la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado, viéndolo fijamente—Te acercaste a ella porque quieres que llegue a oídos del Ministerio que eres amigo, que sales o lo que sea con Granger, que has dejado tus ideales atrás…Los engañas.

Draco apretó su mandíbula. Él realmente se creía superior la multitud de idiotas que invadían el mundo pero no específicamente de los sangr… muggles o hijos de muggles. ¿Pero cómo hacerle entender eso a Pansy?

—No, no es por eso—respondió—Es algo más que es entre Granger y yo. Algo que no te interesa y que no te diré. Sólo entérate que somos amigos. Deja de molestar ahora y ve a pintarte las uñas.

Ella lo miró profundamente ofendida.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo!—le gritó, levantándose—Si tu padre se enterara de esto te daría una…

—Mi padre está pudriéndose en Azkaban—gruñó con rabia.

Los ojos de Pansy ardieron de rabia y dolor.

—¡Al igual que los míos! Y todo es culpa del maldito Potter y de sus amigotes estúpidos… ¿Y ahora te juntas con la impura? ¡Con una sangre sucia! Y dices que son amigos… ¡Pues ya veremos qué tan amigos son cuando ella se entere de todo lo que hiciste!

Draco apretó los labios y miró a su supuesta amiga con el más profundo odio y desprecio que podía encontrar. Y ella pareció haberse dado cuenta que se había propasado porque rápidamente volvió a sentarse a su lado, pálida y nerviosa, y lo tomó de la mano. Pero Draco se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, Draco, no debí decir eso…

—No, no debiste.

—Perdóname. No era mi intención… pero sabes que lo que siento por ti es fuerte y no puedo soportar la idea de que te guste esa… esa…

—¡No me gusta!—exclamó con sinceridad—Y escúchame bien, porque sólo lo repetiré una última maldita vez… Por más que lo que haya entre Granger y yo no sea lo que todo en esta sala piensa—dijo alzando la voz para que todos los presentes dejaran de disimular no estar escuchando esa conversación—ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de venir con cuestionamientos. Lo que hay entre ella y yo es asunto nuestro. ¿Entendieron?

Los más jóvenes lo miraron con cierto temor y asintieron levemente y sus compañeros de séptimo año simplemente se quedaron en silencio, aceptando aquella realidad sin comentar nada.

Le gustaba hacer uso de su autoridad, le gustaba hacerse temer, que lo respetasen, que le tuvieran miedo, que su presencia se hiciera notal al igual que sus decisiones. No le gustaba que lo cuestionasen y si las palabras que acababa de pronunciar no acallaban a Pansy tendría que tomar otras medidas.

Su amiga se apartó nuevamente y, entre ofendida y temerosa, le lanzó una última mirada y se marchó de la sala común.

Pensó que finalmente podía estar tranquilo, que ya nadie venía a importunarlo, pero pronto, dos personas se colocaron delante de él. Alzó la vista y notó que no se trataba de nadie más que de Theo y su futura esposa. Los vio tomados de las manos y sintió repulsión ante un gesto tan romántico.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Daphne con tono de preocupación, pero Draco sabía muy bien que era puro teatro. Nadie era más cotilla en Slytherin que ella y su repelente hermana—Te noto algo estresado.

—Ya basta, Daph—la reprendió suavemente Theo—Ve por allá, yo hablaré con él.

Su prometida, como toda novia de familia de sangre pura, se marchó, sumisa aunque claramente molesta.

—Ya, ahora, háblame…

Draco lo miró sin ocultar su molestia.

—¿Hablarte? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Pensé que estabas demasiado ofendido.

—¡Vamos, Draco! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Mi padre insistió en respetar el acuerdo. ¿Tú tampoco te negarías sabiendo que la ruina caería en tu familia si no aceptas a la mujer que te eligieron para ser tu compañera?

Él simplemente le lanzó una fría mirada. Theodore Nott no tenía idea alguna.

—Me da igual… caíste muy bajo… Se suponía que nosotros seríamos la diferencia pero veo que me equivoqué. Ni siquiera intentaste luchar…

Sabía que su voz estaba cargada de frustración y enojo y, a pesar de que aún consideraba a Nott su amigo, seguía molesto con él. Había arruinado todos sus planes anteriores.

—Lo siento—susurró Theo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Ahora estás siendo demasiado ridículo—le dijo—Ya no te preocupes, como siempre, yo saldré victorioso y nos rescataré a ambos.

Theo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué tramas? ¿Y por qué involucras a Granger?

—¿Así que no la odias?

—¿Qué? Es una Gryffindor, por supuesto, pero esa no es razón suficiente para odiarla. Créeme, soy mucho mejor que eso.

—Bien, eso es un adelanto—dijo pensativo.

Theo lo miró fijamente y estaba por preguntarle algo cuando una nueva voz lo interrumpió.

—Hola, Draco… ¿Estás ocupado?

Draco alzó los ojos y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo. Sin ocultar su molestia, le lanzó dardos con la mirada.

—¿A caso no ves por ti misma que sí?

Los ojos de Astoria Greengrass se llenaron de repentinas lágrimas y se alejó de allí rápidamente, junto a su hermana que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la sala.

¿Qué les pasaba a todas las chicas de su casa? Antes eran divertidas, atrevidas, coquetas… ahora eran un manojo de nervios que lloraba y se molestaba por cualquier cosa. Claro, la guerra había afectado a todos y, por más que los demás no lo quisieran creer, ellos sufrían la mayor parte, porque estaban casi solos, con sus padres en Azkaban, algunos muertos o auto exiliados para no ser encarcelados, pero el poderío de las familias seguía presente y todas esas responsabilidades caían sobre sus hombros.

—No deberías ser tan cortante con ella—lo reprendió Theo.

Draco se levantó.

—No todos pueden ser tan galantes como tú—le indicó desbordando sarcasmo.

Comenzó a alejarse.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó su amigo.

—A ver a mi nueva amiga, por supuesto… y ni se te ocurra seguirme.

…

Hermione notó el cambio. Un gran cambio que no sabía si era precisamente bueno o malo. No se decidía aún. Todos los Slytherin dejaron de lanzarle miradas de odio, dejaron de molestarla e inclusos, algunos más valientes, la saludaban al cruzársele. La primera vez fue un chico de segundo que al verla por el corredor se apartó rápidamente y cuando cruzó a su lado inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Había estado tan sorprendida que no había podido responderle a tiempo y cuando había reaccionado, el chico ya había escapado doblando en una de las esquinas.

La segunda vez fue mucho más desconcertante que la primera porque fue la mismísima Pansy Parkinson quien la contempló con una molestia contenida pero aun así, al cruzarse, la saludó con un leve _"Que tengas buen día, Granger"_

Y no pudo evitar abordar a Malfoy, pidiéndole una explicación, porque estaba seguro que él tenía algo que ver al respecto.

—Hermione, ¿Cómo está mi molesta sabelotodo favorita?—preguntó cuándo ella se colocó frente a él.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Es alguna clase de broma? ¿Esperará a que entre en confianza y luego darás el golpe final?—inquirió, sacando lo que por mucho tiempo había rondado por su mente.

—Definitivamente te has vuelto loca—dijo—Y sinceramente no sé de qué estás hablando. Pero no te preocupes, aun así seré tu amigo…

—¡Hablo de las serpientes que tiene por compañeros de casa!

—¡Ey!—le advirtió con seriedad, perdiendo el brillo burlón—Yo me he estado rompiendo la cabeza intentando no maldecir ni criticar a los ineptos que tienes como amigos… y mira que mi esfuerzo debe ser tremendo cuando Longbottom no puede preparar ni siquiera un té en pociones, cuando el cara rajada de Potter es un pelmazo de primera y cuando la comadreja…

—Sí, sí, ya te entendí—lo interrumpió, apretando los labios para contener las palabras que bullían por salir—Entiendo y me disculpo por… haber insultado a tus amigos… pero no vas a negar que ahora, saludándome con cierto respeto y lanzándome miradas de odio a la vez, se comportan de un modo bastante extraño… ¡Me odian!

—No te odian—la contradijo, recostándose parsimoniosamente en una de las paredes.

—¡Por favor, Malfoy! No soy tan tonta como para engañarme a mí misma con una mentira y me insultas si piensas que me lo creeré. Entiendo lo de las miradas que me lanzan pero, ¿Qué me saluden? Parkinson parecía querer lanzarme el hechizo Cruciatus.

Draco colocó las manos en los bolsillos y la contempló mientras hablaba con cierto aburrimiento.

—¿Has terminado?

—Yo…

—Bien, te dejaré algunas cosas en claro para que entiendas a mi casa. Somos complejos. No tan básicos como los pestilentes tejones o las cobardes águilas. Y definitivamente no lo juzgamos todo en blanco o negro como lo hacen ustedes.

—¡Nosotros no hacemos eso!

—¡Oh, sí lo hacen! ¿Qué es lo primero que te dijeron cuando escuchaste de la casa de Slytherin? ¿Qué de ahí salen todos los magos tenebrosos? Bien, ahí lo tienes…

—Pero eso es verdad—indicó—¡Tienes a Voldemort como ejemplo! Incluso el mismo fundador, Salazar Slytherin, desprestigiaba a la gente como yo. ¡No puedes andar por ahí diciendo que los de Gryffindor juzgamos a los demás cuando ustedes hacen lo mismo!

Fue el turno de Draco de atacar.

—Puedo. Y más porque en este instante lo estás haciendo. Me estás juzgando a mí y a los de mi casa porque unos cuantos chiflados no los querían a ustedes. En cuando a el Señor Oscuro entiendo tu temor pero por Slytherin…¿En serio? No puedes culparlo. Nació hace miles de año y vivía en otra época. Si realmente has leído _Hogwarts, una historia, _ese condenado libro que acarreas a todos lados, te habrás enterado que el colegio fue una de las primeras instituciones que abrió las puertas a gente como tú. Salazar sólo quería preservar una tradición…

—Pero sus palabras fueron muy duras. Nos odiaba, realmente…

—¡Sus palabras! ¿A caso lo has conocido? El libro fue escrito por un condenado Gryffindor que nos desprestigiaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podías esperar? ¡Así que no me vengas con acusaciones, Granger, porque los de su casa también están en la misma! ¡Y deberías agradecer que todos los de mi casa ahora te saludan!

Se separó de la pared y comenzó a marcharse por el pasillo, dando largos pasos y apretando los dientes. Se había molestado… ¡Odiaba molestarse!

—¡Ah, por cierto…!—dijo dando media vuelta para ver a la joven que aún permanecía en el mismo sitio, pensativa—Yo les dije que fueran respetuosos contigo… Pero en este momento me estoy preguntando si realmente vale la pena nuestro esfuerzo.

…

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, con un libro abierto frente a ella pero con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. Fuera, soplaba un viento bastante fuerte y frío que anunciaba que pronto llegaría el invierno. Y éste parecía que iba a ser uno de los más cruentos. La idea de sentarse frente a una chimenea con una buena taza de chocolate caliente no se le podía antojar más apetitosa. Pero en ese instante estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para disfrutar siquiera de la idea.

Estaba preocupada y se sentía algo culpable… Bueno, ¡Muy culpable! No podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior Malfoy y ella. Lo había pensado bastante y había llegado a la conclusión que, gran parte de lo que él le había dicho, había sido verdad.

Lamentaba tremendamente haber insultado a la casa del joven y al fundador, pero realmente no podían culparlos solamente a los Gryffindor cuando era toda la comunidad mágica quienes los desprestigiaban por ser los más propensos a convertirse en magos oscuros. Pero claro, eso no les daba derecho a ellos a seguir las murmuraciones de los demás y juzgar sin conocer. Y definitivamente ella no los conocía.

A pesar de que sus sentimientos estuvieran inclinados a cierto joven Slytherin, una parte de ella siempre había pensado que Theodore era diferente. Podía notarlo en su andar, en su modo de moverse con sus amigos, en sus miradas aburridas cuando alguien criticaba a un sangre sucia, en sus gestos…

—¿Crees que es conveniente pensar tanto un día como hoy? Los nargles suelen confundir más a las personas cuando hay viento del norte.

La voz risueña de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hermione le sonrió amablemente tras una rápida mirada por la ventana.

—Pero sopla viento sur, Luna—le informó.

Luna miró hacia la venta y, tras unos instantes, volvió a verla a ella.

—¡Oh! Bueno, entonces no tienes que preocuparte. Tu mente no se confundirá…

¡Si tan sólo ella supiera! Su mente estaba hecha un lío tremendo. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que debía ir a disculparse con Malfoy.

Gimió internamente.

El simple pensamiento de disculparse con él representaba un gran reto para ella.

—¿Has visto a Ginny?—le preguntó a Luna mientras juntaba los libros para ir a guardarlos en los estantes correctos.

—Sí, ella me pidió venir a buscarte… ¿Has visto ese libro? Debes tener cuidado. Parece muy antiguo y el pergamino viejo es el sitio preferido de los…

—¿Ginny quería verme? ¿Por qué no vino ella?—le preguntó, interrumpiéndola.

Luna no pareció molestarse por eso.

—Estaba por salir de su sala común cuando me topé con ella. Quería ver si podías ayudarla con la tarea de Aritmacia. Me pidió que viniera a buscarte mientras ella intentaba volver a hacer una cuenta que no le salía.

—Bueno, ya mismo voy… ¿Vienes?

Luna asintió y ambas comenzaron a caminar fuera de la biblioteca. Justo cuando estaban saliendo, una conocida cabellera rubia y unos ojos platinados se cruzaron frente a su campo de visión.

—Granger—saludó con un cordial y frio saludo, para luego seguir su camino al interior de la biblioteca.

Hermione frunció el ceño, entre frustrada, ofendida y sintiéndose culpable a la vez.

—¿Ahora son amigos?—preguntó Luna, siguiendo la mirada de Hermione.

Ella, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado observando el sitio por el cual se había ido Malfoy, volteó rápidamente a observar a Luna.

—No lo sé, realmente—le respondió con un suspiro.

Volvió a girar para seguir andando pero alguien se interpuso en su camino y chocó contra aquel pecho claramente masculino.

—Lo sient…to…—sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo furioso al darse cuenta que se trataba del dueño de su corazón.

¡Oh! ¿Qué tan ridículo sonaba eso?

—No te preocupes, Granger… Lovegood—saludó el muchacho con cierta prisa—¿Han visto a Malfoy?

Hermione se quedó tontamente mirándolo, casi hiperventilando.

—No… quiero decir… sí, él… él…

—Él acaba de entrar—indicó Luna, saliendo en su rescate, evitando que quedara en mayor ridículo—Estaba actuando muy serio… Creo que los nargles le llegaron al cerebro…—murmuró inclinándose hacia Nott para susurrarle el tono confidencial.

El chico frunció el ceño, confundido. Miró hacia Hermione en busca de alguna explicación. Afortunadamente ella ya se había recuperado del sobresalto que le había producido su repentina aparición. Se encogió de hombros suavemente, dándole a entender que no insistiera con aquel tema.

—Bien… claro… eh… Las veo luego, chicas.

Y se marchó, y Hermione sintió deseos de darse golpes en la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Había actuado ridículamente! ¿Qué es lo que sucedía con ella que había perdido la capacidad de hablar coherentemente estando él presente? Luna la observó con curiosidad y ella intentó controlar su mueca para simular que la presencia de aquel Slyterin no la había afectado en absoluto. Pero debía de haber supuesto que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida.

—Creo que harían una linda pareja—comentó Luna con mirada soñadora y antes de que pudiera contestar algo comenzó a tararear suavemente una canción.

Decidió no agregar nada más. Con Luna, negarlo no resultaría. Así que caminó hasta la sala común y pasó las siguientes dos horas ayudando a Ginny con su tarea.

Tan sólo después de la cena logró conseguir el valor necesario para enfrentarse nuevamente a Malfoy. Había actuado mal y, a pesar de que la culpa la carcomía, el tener que ir a disculparse le resultaba un acto sumamente agotador y pesado. No porque fuera una persona orgullosa (bueno, todos tenían cierto orgullo después de todo) si no porque no sabía precisamente qué decir. Especialmente desde que se había topado con Theodore.

—¿Estás pensando en él de nuevo?—oyó que una voz preguntaba a su lado.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran cuando sus ojos se toparon con una mirada platinada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—le respondió con firmeza.

—Ya, claro… Y luego dicen que nosotros somos los mentirosos.

Otra bomba para aumentar su culpa. Pero esta vez las palabras de Malfoy no habían salido con rencor y enojo sino con bastante teatralidad.

Lo vio encaminarse fuera del gran comedor. La mayoría de los alumnos aún se encontraban sentados en sus mesas, devorando las deliciosas preparaciones que los elfos habían hecho para el postre. Hermione había comido con cierta prisa y se había levantado para pararse en al lado de la inmensa puerta a esperarlo para poder hablarle. Pero se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Malfoy se le había acercado.

—¡Espera!—lo detuvo antes de que diera otro paso más—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Malfoy, para su consternación, no le hizo caso.

—No tengo tiempo, Granger—le dijo sin dejar de avanzar.

Hermione apretó las manos en puño y se tragó unas duras palabras que irían en contra de su propósito de disculparse.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó.

Eso logró que Draco se detuviese. Con calma, casi burlándose de ella, se volteó un poco y la observó por encima de su hombro.

—¿Has dicho algo, Granger?

—No juegues conmigo, Malfoy.

Él siguió observándola desde la misma posición.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—respondió, usando las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho momentos antes.

—¡Vamos, Malfoy! Intento ser amable pero me lo estás haciendo muy difícil… Quiero pedirte disculpas por… por lo que dije de los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin.

—¿Incluso por lo de Salazar Slytherin?

—Sí—asintió—Tenias razón. No tengo derecho a prejuzgar a un hombre que fue criado con ciertas tradiciones…

—Bien.

Hermione esperó que dijera algo más pero no fue así. Volvió a mirar al frente y siguió andando.

—¡Ey!—gritó—Espera…

—¿Ahora qué?—le preguntó, volteándose por completo en esta ocasión.

—Me acabo de disculpar y sólo dices bien… ¿No vas a decirme nada más?

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué se supone que diga? Realmente poco me importa que hayas insultado a mi casa y a mis compañeros…

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que simplemente estabas actuando? ¿Qué no estabas ofendido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo estaba—aseguró y la observó con esa molesta sonrisa burlona—Pero fue realmente divertido ver cómo te rompías la cabeza, pensando en venir o no a hablarme.

—¡Maldita serpiente manipuladora! Eres un…

—Oh, no, Granger… No vas a querer empezar de nuevo con eso—la cortó.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud, intentando calmarse.

—Bien… haré como si nunca oí eso. Entonces, aceptas mis disculpas. ¿Eso nos hace amigos?—preguntó con cautela.

—No realmente. No aun. Te pedí que me dieras otra oportunidad y, cuando quiero hacer un lindo gesto, vienes y me acusas de que es una broma…

—Entonces estamos como el gato de Schrödinger—dijo más para sí que para él.

Malfoy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿El gato de quién?

—De Schrödinger. Es un experimento, una paradoja imaginaria que expone algunas teorías de la mecánica cuántica.

Draco siguió con la mirada confusa y ella casi pudo predecir, aun detestando adivinación, que si no aclaraba pronto aquello un insulto llano y certero saldría de la boca del rubio.

—Erwin Schrödinger expuso un experimento con un gato, el cual se colocaba en el interior de una caja junto con una partícula radioactiva que cabía la posibilidad de que se desintegre en un tiempo dado. Entonces, pasado ese tiempo, había dos opciones: que la partícula, de hecho, se haya desintegrado por lo que el gato estaría muerto; o que la partícula aun esté intacta y el gato está vivo…

—¿Y todo esto nos lleva a…?—esperó a que ella completara la frase.

—A que nunca sabremos si podemos ser amigos o no hasta que lo intentemos. Aunque, lo que realmente expondría la mecánica cuántica, es que seremos y no seremos amigos al mismo tiempo…

Draco parpadeó varias veces y su expresión desencajada decía mucho de sus pensamientos.

—Eres única, Granger, y no lo digo como un cumplido. Eres rara. Y no como Lunática Lovegood, sino rara en el peor sentido de la palabra.

—¿A caso Luna es rara en el buen sentido?

—No, pero tú le ganas.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Como dijiste, seremos y no seremos amigos al mismo tiempo—le dijo mientras se alejaba—Si es que eso tiene algún sentido.


	4. Café e insomnio

_Como siempre, el **aviso:** ninguno de los personajes de **Harry Potter** me pertenece, no gano dinero escribiendo estas historias, solo lo hago por mi propia paz mental porque necesito plasmar en algún lado todo lo que sucede en mi retorcida mente que no acepta que Hermione haya acabado con alguien como Ronald._

* * *

**CAFÉ E INSOMNIO **

—¿Estás segura de esto?—preguntó Hermione.

Ginny, no tan segura, asintió lentamente.

—No lo pareces.

Su amiga posó sus ojos en ella, claramente molesta.

—Puede que no esté tan segura después de tu "pequeña" charla. Antes lo estaba pero ahora ya no… Cuando recibí la nota de Harry me pareció una buena idea.

—Pero…

—Sí, sí, rompería las reglas y si alguien me atrapa podré quedar expulsada y mi madre me mataría, me resucitará y me volvería a matar. Entiendo.

Hermione detestaba comportarse como la mala del grupo de amigos pero debían darse cuenta que ya no eran unos niños y que debían aprender a comportarse bien. Y, claramente, salir por uno de los nuevos pasadizos secretos para ir a ver a su novio a Hogsmeade no era algo que se catalogase dentro del buen comportamiento.

Oyó a su amiga suspirar.

—Pero realmente tenía ganas de verlo. ¡Parece que falta una eternidad para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade!

—No falta una eternidad, sólo unas cuantas semanas más—la intentó consolar— Recuerda que nos dejarán ir antes de Navidad.

Ginny no le respondió. Simplemente dio media vuelta en la cama y volvió a suspirar. Hermione comenzó a impacientarse. Podía decir que en cierta medida comprendía a su amiga pero a este punto le parecía que actuaba ridículamente. ¡¿Y en qué rayos pensaba Harry al proponerle verse a escondidas?! Ella siempre lo había creído más inteligente que Ron. Pero luego de meditarlo unos momentos se dijo que no debía estar tan sorprendida puesto que su querido amigo con gafas siempre había sentido una predilección por romper las reglas, incluso sin tener malas intenciones.

—¡Debo ir a reunirme con Malfoy!—dijo de improvisto, recordando de repente que ambos habían acordado verse—Pero le diré que no puedo y vendré rápido a…

—No, no, vete—dijo Ginny sin mirarla—No hay mucho que puedas hacer acá…

Y aunque la perspectiva de dejarla sola estando de tal humor no la incentivaba a ir a reunirse con el rubio, había que admitir que estar encerrada allí no sería tan productivo como comenzar a hacer un ensayo que debía entregar la próxima semana para Historia de la Magia. Así que tomó sus libros, pergaminos y plumas, salió de la habitación y a la vez de la sala común de su casa y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Su "amistad" con Draco Malfoy era ese tipo de relación a la cual no podía dársele algún tipo de título. Entre ellos intentaban tratarse con cordialidad pero siempre tenían algún encontronazo que hacía que se terminaran gritando el uno al otro. Hermione sabía que su temperamento usualmente calmo se alteraba como las aguas del mar en plena tormenta cuando el Slytherin decía algo inapropiado o cuando, después de decirlo, no se disculpaba sinceramente. Él era el ser más orgulloso y altanero que alguna vez conoció pero aun así había que admitir que hacía su esfuerzo. Ya no insultaba tanto a sus amigos y cuando hablaba con ella lo hacía con cierto respeto. Aun así no podía quitarse la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo.

Hermione traspasó las puertas de la biblioteca y, tras saludar a la bibliotecaria, logró divisar la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Malfoy pero quiso voltearse y marcharse de allí inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo. El rubio, adivinando sus pensamientos, le lanzó una mirada retadora y sonrió de lado, burlonamente. Apretando las manos en los libros con demasiada fuerza, siguió avanzando. No quería darle el lujo de verla flaquear. Se suponía que era una valiente Gryffindor y debía hacer honor a su casa.

—Malfoy… Nott—saludó cuando estuvo allí con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

—Ven aquí—le dijo Malfoy sin borrar esa sonrisa molesta de su boca, señalándole el asiento a su lado.

Hermione se sentó donde le indicaba sin quejarse porque si no tendría que sentarse al lado de Theodore y no sabía si podría soportar estar a su lado concentrada en el trabajo que había que hacer. Para su mayor sorpresa, Draco la trajo hacia él con cierta brusquedad y dejó un casto beso en su frente.

—Pensé que ya no venías—le dijo con calma, separándose de ella un poco pero sin dejar que la distancia entre ambos fuera demasiada.

Hermione, anonadada, tardó un poco más de lo normal en responder. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Theodore Nott que los contemplaba a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Tuve…—se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en el asiento, alejándose unos centímetros—Tuve que estar con Ginny… un pequeño inconveniente de chicas—explicó.

—Seguro que por Potter—escupió Malfoy.

Hermione le lanzó una mala mirada.

—¿Qué?—él se encogió de hombros—No lo insulté y deberías agradecérmelo.

—No lo haré… Ahora concentrémonos en los que nos compete—dijo con seriedad, intentando hacer como si no sentía la mirada de Nott sobre ella—El profesor nos pidió un resumen de…

—No crees que realmente te pedí que vineras para hacer la tarea, ¿Verdad?—preguntó Malfoy con sorna.

Hermione posó sus ojos rápidamente en él, contemplándolo con desmesurada seriedad.

—¿Qué? Si no me has pedido que viniera para eso, entonces, ¿Para qué?—inquirió, intentando contener el insulto pero dejando claro con su tono que más le valía dar una buena respuesta.

Ella no tenía tiempo que perder con tonterías. Malfoy sabía muy bien que el estudio y la dedicación eran aspectos importantes y primordiales en su vida.

—Te invitamos a salir con nosotros.

La respuesta no vino de Malfoy sino de Nott y ella rápidamente giró la cabeza para verlo.

—¿Salir?

—Sí, ¿Quieres?

La respuesta instintiva sería negarse pero era el mismísimo Theodore Nott quien se lo estaba preguntando.

—Yo…eh…—balbuceo—No creo… yo… esto…

—Creo que la respuesta que buscas es: Claro, me encantaría salir con ustedes, especialmente si va el más apuesto de todos los Slytherin. O sea, yo—dijo Malfoy sonriendo con burla.

—Creo que eso es discutible—gruñó ella, levemente ruborizada.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más depredadora.

—¿Quieres decir que hay otro chico de Slytherin que te parece más apuesto que yo?—le preguntó.

La cara de Hermione ardió aún más.

—N…no… Yo no… Sólo… ¿A dónde quieren salir?

—A Londres—respondió Nott—No podemos ir a ningún sitio mágico porque nos reconocería inmediatamente.

—¿Están hablando en serio? No podemos marcharnos del colegio así, sin más. ¡Nos atraparían!

—¡Vamos! No los sabemos hasta que no lo intentemos. Y no seremos muchos. Solo ustedes dos, Daphne y yo—insistió Nott, casi implorante.

La mención de la prometida de él la hizo tensarse en su asiento.

—No—dijo seriamente y sin miramientos.

Les lanzó una rápida mirada a ambos con la mayor frialdad posible.

—Y si me llego a enterar de que salen fuera del castillo sin la autorización debida no dudaré ni un segundo en acusarlos—advirtió.

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó rápidamente de allí, sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué te dije?... Ah, sí, que invitarla sólo nos traería problemas—comentó con tono tajante Theodore.

Draco, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Cambiará de opinión.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Soy Draco Malfoy, siempre tengo razón. Y esta vez no será diferente. Yo sé algo que la hará cambiar de parecer. Aceptará, ya lo verás.

Se levantó y comenzó a seguir los pasos que Hermione había recorrido momentos antes, dejando a su amigo algo confuso. Theo no lograba aun comprender qué era lo que había entre ellos dos. Si se guiaba por lo que le decía su amigo podría ser una simple amistad pero allí había algo más, lo presentía. Además, conocía demasiado bien a Draco como para suponer que se trataba de algo tan inocente.

Draco, por su parte, no tardó en alcanzar a Hermione camino a su sala común. Sus piernas más largas y su agilidad natural le permitían andar con mayor prisa y sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Ey, Granger! ¿Qué fue todo eso?—preguntó en voz alta, andando a su lado.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

—No deberías hacerme perder el tiempo de ese modo, Malfoy. No estoy para juegos.

—¿Juegos? ¿Y quién dijo que esto es un juego? Como amigo pensé que sería bueno que distendieras tu mente e hicieras otra cosa además de encerrarte en la biblioteca y leer libros que ya nadie leer y que te carcomen el cerebro.

—Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees… ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¡Ya, claro!

Draco rodó los ojos.

—¿Y entonces qué crees, inteligentísima Granger, que quise hacer?—preguntó con burla y sarcasmo.

—Bueno, fue bastante obvio. Intentaste… llevaste a… ya sabes…y él…—balbuseó— ¡Agh! Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste—gruñó.

Estaba molesta. No lo miraba. Simplemente caminaba, aferrándose a sus libros como si éstos fueran su salvación, como si fuera un escudo protector.

—¿Por qué no quieres salir con nosotros?—preguntó Draco.

—Es contra las reglas.

—Y como nunca has roto ninguna regla…

Hermione pudo oír el sarcasmo claramente. Se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo. Lo miró de frente para dejarle en claro su opinión.

—Mira, Malfoy, no iré. Hace unos momentos le dije a Ginny que no podía escapar del castillo para verse con Harry y yo no voy a hacer lo que le dije a ella que no debía. Sería contradictorio. Además, como los mayores debemos dar el ejemplo.

Draco bufó.

—Claro, los mayores siempre son nuestros mejores ejemplos a seguir—dijo hastiado y rehuyendo su mirada.

Hermione supo inmediatamente que él estaba pensando en su padre o algún otro adulto idiota con más sed de poder que cerebro. Quiso poder decirle algo para consolarlo, pedirle que le contara sobre lo sucedido, pero sabía que el joven Malfoy podría no reaccionar de buen modo ante sus palabras.

—No estoy hablando de los demás sino de nosotros. Todos esperan que nos comportemos correctamente. ¡Nos pueden expulsar!

—No te van a expulsar por salir una noche. No si no te descubren. Aparte eres la favorita de McGonagall. Ella no querrá que la bruja más inteligente de su casa quede sin terminar sus estudios… Incluso podría apostar a que quiere que te diviertas y vivas la vida un poco.

—Eso no es verdad…

—No, pero podría serlo.

—En un mundo paralelo–comentó—Mira, la respuesta seguirá siendo un no.

Dio media vuelta y siguió andando pero a los pocos pasos se tuvo que detener cuando Draco le hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta ella desconocía.

—¿Por qué crees que queremos salir? Y no respondas porque somos Slytherin y nos gusta romper las reglas porque volveremos a tener la misma conversación de antes. Sinceramente, Granger, ¿te has puesto a pensar por qué queremos salir?

Draco pudo ver como ella abría la boca para responder inmediatamente pero luego pareció darse cuenta que eso jamás lo había pensado. Cerró la boca. Bajó la mirada al suelo con cierta vergüenza y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y te has preguntado por qué insistía en querer que Nott rompiera con Daphne?

—Me lo he preguntado desde el principio—musitó alzando los ojos para verlo—Pero cada respuesta me parece más ridícula que la otra.

—Bien, entonces creo que te alegrarás al saber que quiero hacer eso porque el idiota de Nott no puede ser capaz de tomar las riendas de su propia vida. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado hace ya un año.

—Pero… Las circunstancias cambiaron—comentó, acercándosele—Voldemort ya ni siquiera está vivo.

Hermione notó como él se estremecía levemente al oír el nombre del mago tenebroso pero contrariamente a lo que cualquier otro haría, no se quejó ni la reprendió por llamarlo así.

—Sí, claro, pero eso no mejora las cosas sino que las complica aún más—indicó.

—¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿A caso no lo ves, Granger? Su padre está en Azkaban tras enfrentar un juicio interminable que los dejó casi sin dinero y su madre falleció cuando él era un niño. Los Greengrass son una de las pocas familias que, a pesar de todo, aún tienen dinero y poder. Tienen casi los mismos contactos importantes que nosotros, los Malfoy. Puede romper el compromiso, claro, pero se queda sin ningún beneficio e incluso perderá el poco prestigio que tiene.

Hermione pensó unos momentos en todo lo que Draco le estaba diciendo.

—Pero si me metes a mí en medio sería lo mismo. Mis padres son muggles, no somos extremadamente ricos ni tenemos el poder ni los contactos que…

—¡Sigues sin ver lo esencial!—exclamó con cierta exasperación—A pesar de que eso es importante para nosotros, la vergüenza que tendría que soportar Nott por romper el compromiso sería peor. ¡Deben ser los Greengrass los que lo hagan! Si Nott sale con alguien más, si Daphne se siente humillada de haber sido reemplazada, le rogará a su padre que lo haga. No se rebajará a pasar vergüenza y querrá que todo pase lo más disimuladamente posible… Pero si Theo es quien termina la relación, lo aplastarán como a un guzano.

—¡Pero entonces debe buscar a alguien más!—exclamó un poco más alto de lo normal.

—No, porque tampoco puede ser cualquiera. ¡Le importará un comino si Theo se acuesta con una cualquiera o con Pansy o de nuestra casa porque sabe que eso no la afectará porque después de todo, ella será su esposa! Pero si es con la mismísima Hermione Granger…

—¿Así que en vez de poner en cuestionamiento la reputación de alguien más prefieres poner la mía y así dejarme quedar como una puta?—preguntó, rabiosa.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—No seas extremista, Granger. Si realmente estás enamorada de Theo sabrías que él nunca haría nada para comprometer tu reputación o la de cualquier otra… menos si está saliendo con Daphne. Es de los fieles—y lo dijo haciendo una mueca, como si la idea le resultara extraordinariamente perturbante—Yo estoy hablando de enamorarlo… Eres el tipo de chica que podrías llegar a gustarle. Si lo enamoras, y no dudo que lo harás, comenzará a actuar más secamente con Daphne, y cuando ella lo descubra recurrirá a su padre… ¿Y qué podrá hacerle él si no es nadie más que la favorita de todo el mundo mágico la que conquisto el corazón de Theodore Nott? ¡Nada!

Hermione se quedó en blanco unos eternos instantes, sin saber qué decir. Aquello sonaba demasiado ridículo como para ser verdad pero desde que comenzó a informarse sobre la cultura mágica supo que las familias sangre puras formaban matrimonios por conveniencia para preservar la pureza y el poder. Quizás Malfoy tenía razón. A pesar de que había visto a Theo junto a su prometida, nunca los había notado muy acaramelados. Todo podía ser una fachada, una actuación que debían de mostrar a los demás por un arreglo estipulado por los padres de ambos. ¿A caso ella podría tener alguna oportunidad de ayudarlo? Porque pensándolo de ese modo, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

—¿Realmente lo crees?—preguntó con vergüenza al final.

Draco contuvo una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Soy su amigo después de todo, lo conozco, sé que no podría evitar amarte al final.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que podría fácilmente ser manipulada.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué quieren salir—le recordó.

Draco supo, por ese comentario, que ahora mismo, con una respuesta clara, lograría convencerla. Puso su mejor cara de preocupación.

—Fue idea mía, lo confieso, pero porque sé que Theo en cualquier momento se vuelve loco. Daphne es pesada, chismosa, aburrida y no lo deja en paz. Debía pensar en alguna distracción.

—¿Y llevarla a ella a esa salida fue tu mejor idea de distracción?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No, fue llevarte a ti. Yo me haré cargo de Daphne y tú te ocuparás de acercarte a Theo.

—¿Y por qué la llevas a ella?

—Porque si no la llevamos, y se entera de que nos marchamos, nos pondría en un aprieto. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces nos acusaría. Vamos… ¿Qué me dices? No nos descubrirán y si lo hacen juro que diré que te saqué a la fuerza o lo que quieras…

Su expresión era sincera pero Hermione sabía que tranquilamente podría haber estado ensayando ese discurso. Se debatió internamente.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué no?!—le preguntó Malfoy, algo enojado.

—¡Porque le acabo de decir a Ginny que ella no podía escaparse del colegio para ver a Harry!

—Entonces cambia de parecer, dile que sí. ¡Incluso le diré cuál es el mejor pasadizo para salir de aquí! Filch ni siquiera lo conoce. El estúpido está intentando descubrir cuáles son los nuevos pasajes que se hicieron después de que el castillo fue reconstruido… Vamos, Granger, si no lo haces por ti misma y por lo que sientes por Nott, hazlo por mí, porque somos amigos y necesito tu ayuda.

Jamás habría imaginado que podría encontrarse en esa situación, con Malfoy pidiéndole que hiciera algo por la reciente amistad que había entre ellos. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, lo presentía.

—Bien—gruñó en voz baja, casi tanto que si el pasillo no estuviera vacío y en silencio Draco no la habría escuchado—Solo dime cuando y a qué hora.

Draco se le acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y dejó un nuevo beso en su frente. Hermione ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso.

—Gracias—dijo y pareció decirlo con sinceridad.

Comenzó a alejarse pero ella lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo. Sabía que él fácilmente podría soltarse pero agradeció que no lo hiciera.

—Mira…—comenzó a decir en un tono bajo—Si en esto hay alguna segunda intención, si hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, este es el momento indicado para hablar. No te perdonaré jamás si me estás usando, Draco—usó su nombre para dejarle en claro que hablaba completamente en serio—Así que, ¿Hay algo que quieres acotar?

Draco la miró a los ojos fijamente. Su mirada platinada parecía quemarle. Alzó su mano libre y la llevó nuevamente hasta el rostro de la joven. Con las yemas de sus dedos índices y mayor trazó el contorno de la mejilla de Hermione muy lentamente y pudo sentir como el punto de contacto aumentaba de temperatura cuando ella se ruborizó.

—Sí, tengo algo que decir—dijo y Hermione contuvo la respiración—Eres adorable cuando te ruborizas. Y tus ojos son magníficos.

Ella tardó unos segundos en procesar la información de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Son sólo marrones—logró decir, aún más acalorada.

Draco negó con la cabeza con suma lentitud, mientras que algunos cabellos rubios cayeron sobre su frente.

—Son cafés. El café causa insomnio…—murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella, sin apartar la vista— Cualquiera se quedaría despierto toda la noche pensando en tu mirada…

Hermione jadeó e inconscientemente, cuando él volvió a acariciar su rostro, se inclinó a su mano.

Pero Draco la apartó rápidamente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sacándola de la bruma que aturdió momentáneamente su cerebro.

—Theo tendrá mucho en que pensar por las noches…—le sonrió de lado con una cruel burla—Nos veremos, Granger. Te avisaré cuándo y dónde…

Y la dejó allí, en medio del pasillo, sola, aturdida, y sin darse cuenta que él había obviado su clara pregunta de si la estaba usando.


	5. Has lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago

_Como siempre, el **aviso:** ninguno de los personajes de **Harry Potter** me pertenece, no gano dinero escribiendo estas historias, solo lo hago por mi propia paz mental porque necesito plasmar en algún lado todo lo que sucede en mi retorcida mente.__  
_

* * *

_**Mr. Carrot:** Lamento mucho que mi capítulo anterior te haya parecido corto. Espero que este no, ya que es un poco más largo que el anterior. Yo también espero que mi inspiración no huya porque me gusta escribir esta historia. Muchos saludos._

* * *

_**albaa**: Te lo digo como ya se lo he dicho a muchas otras personas que me comentaron: Malfoy es Slytherin y es un Malfoy, siempre sus intensiones tienen algunas segundas escondidas que lo benefician pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo o que no sepa tener sentimientos por alguien. Pero cuando Hermione descubra lo que él planea verdaderamente su ideales y buenas costumbres quizás no puedan soportarlo... Saluditos._

* * *

**HAS LO QUE YO DIGO, NO LO QUE YO HAGO**

No le dijo nada a Ginny de los últimos acontecimientos. Si la llegaban a descubrir, encontraría el modo de salirse de esa situación engorrosa pero no podía, por nada en el mundo, decirle que hiciera lo mismo. Sería un terrible consejo. Como dice el dicho muggle: _Has lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago. _Así que actuó como si nada fuera del otro mundo estuviera a punto de suceder, como si la Hermione que todo el mundo conocía, la responsable, la seria, la estricta, no estuviera a punto de tirar todo a la basura y escaparse del colegio una noche para salir con un grupo de Slytherins.

Había recibido una lechuza esa mañana, cuando el correo llegaba para todos, en el desayuno. Una lechuza gris que se confundía con el techo del colegio, dejó caer a su lado un pergamino perfectamente doblado. Sintió varias miradas curiosas cuando desató la cinta verde que mantenía cerrada la carta. No le gustaba esa clase de atención sobre ella pero no podía decir nada y sabía que sería en vano molestarse. La curiosidad de los alumnos del castillo podría rebosar los límites normales y por eso más de diez clases de rumores diferentes corrían sobre su amistad con Malfoy. Pero sólo había que hacer oídos sordos a todos ellos.

Después de leer el pergamino procurando que Ginny no lo leyera por encima de su hombro, había observado la mesa de los Slytherin. Draco la contemplaba fijamente, esperando alguna reacción de su parte pero al ver que ella no daba ninguna clase de respuesta, su mirada se volvió interrogativa. Al final, terminó asintiendo con cierta resignación.

Draco le había giñado un ojo y se había vuelto a Theodore, diciéndole algo que ella no pudo interpretar. El otro chico también volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida que le robó el aire. ¡Merlín la ayudase! Casi se había derretido en el banco.

Y por eso ahí estaba, porque no había sido capaz de controlar sus locas hormonas que le decían, convencidas tras las palabras de Malfoy, que ella podía tener posibilidades con Nott. No quería darse esperanzas porque terminaría seguramente con el corazón roto, pero no podía evitarlo.

A las diez de la noche, le había dicho Malfoy, después del toque de queda que ordenaba a todos los alumnos ir a sus salas comunes y dejar de deambular por el castillo. Se encaminó a las mazmorras, ocultándose en las sombras de las armaduras, con su varita apretada con fuerza en su mano y un hechizo a punto de salir de sus labios para despistar a cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus palmas estaban algo sudadas.

Y, para su peor suerte, había tenido que esquivar dos veces a la señora Noris, alejándose del camino más directo.

Pero había llegado frente a la entrada a la sala común de los Slytherin y ya llevaba esperando un par de minutos, unos eternamente largos dos minutos, cuando ésta se abrió y dejó ver una silueta femenina. No podía creer su desgracia cuando vio que se trataba de la mismísima Daphne Greengrass y que tras ella no venía nadie más.

—¿Y Malfoy?—preguntó, impaciente y decidida a dar media vuelta si la respuesta que la chica le daba no era la que quería oír.

Ella la miró de arriba abajo sin disimular su molestia.

—Ya viene—gruñó—Me mandaron a decirte que debemos esperarlos.

Daphne se cruzó de brazos y miró más allá tras decir eso, ignorando completamente a Hermione. Ella no se molestó, sería ridículo hacerlo porque la mala fama que tenía entre los Slytherin era de su conocimiento. Pero a pesar de que quería hacer todo lo posible por ignorarla, no pudo evitar mirarla de soslayo, intentando comprender qué es lo que le podía ver alguien como Theodore Nott a ella. Sí, sabía que lo suyo era un compromiso arreglado por las dos familias pero eso no quitaba que él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por apartarse de su lado y, más allá de lo que le hubiera dicho Malfoy, algo debía de tener aquella chica para atraerle o gustarle en todo caso. Porque si no, ¿quién querría pasar el resto de su vida casado con alguien que siquiera no le gustaba?

Debía admitir que era atractiva y que eso le gustaría a cualquier chico. Especialmente con aquel cabello rubio, fácil de manejar y suave, no como el suyo que se consideraba afortunada si por las mañanas podía pasar el peine y que éste saliera con todos sus dientes intactos.

Se llevó una de sus manos a su pelo e intentó aplanarlo disimuladamente pero cuando sintió la mirada de la Slytherin sobre ella, disimuló haciendo como si se rascara la nuca. Pero por la mirada que le lanzó la otra chica supo que no logró confundirla y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada.

Cuando Draco y Theo llegaron la tensión que había en el ambiente podría ser cortada con un cuchillo. Ninguna de las dos se miraban y estaban ubicadas al lado de cada pared, lo más alejadas posible la una de la otra. Draco sintió deseos de maldecir pero no lo hizo porque traería sospechas. ¿A caso Granger no se había dado cuenta de que eso había sido planeado?

Theo pareció notar también lo denso del ambiente así que intentó aligerar la situación un poco.

—¿Listas, chicas?—les preguntó—¿Preparadas para pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida?

—Sólo si no nos atrapan—gruñó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada molesta a los tres Slytherin.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Cálmate ya, Granger…¿A caso no recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Ella apretó los labios y mantuvo el silencio. Estaba enfadada, lo notaba y sólo para descolocarla un poco más se le acercó y le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente. Sintió la mirada de sus compañeros de casa pero no le hizo caso. Con su pulgar acarició la mejilla de ella que lo siguió fulminando con la mirada.

—¿Qué tramabas, Malfoy?—le preguntó en un susurro para que sólo él escuchara.

—Que tomes ventaja—le respondió con el mismo tono—Después te explico…—se volteó a ver a los otros dos—¿Y bien? ¡Andando!

Theo intercambió una mirada llena de curiosidad con su amigo pero no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto. Seguramente ya después tendría que vérselas con él por hacerle esperar porque aún no estaba listo para salir… y la mejor excusa que había logrado encontrar era que buscaba la camisa "perfecta". Todos sabían lo perfeccionista que era con sus prendas pero sabía que en esta ocasión había repasado los límites.

Theo y Daphne caminaron delante de ellos y Hermione tuvo que apartar la vista cuando ella lo tomó de la mano y así siguieron avanzando. Para distraerse, volvió a mirar a Malfoy que estaba a su lado.

—Dime—le ordenó en voz baja—¿Qué es eso de tomar ventaja?

Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Entendía, posiblemente ese no era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir de eso pero ahora tenía curiosidad y era de esas personas a las que no le gustaba quedarse con dudas.

La señora Noris no le dejó las cosas fáciles. Pasaron aproximadamente unos quince minutos antes de que finalmente pudieran llegar al cuarto piso.

—¿Qué hay aquí?—preguntó en voz alta al ver que delante de ellos se extendía un amplio pasillo de piedra muy poco iluminado.

No había ningún cuadro pero sí cuatro armaduras, dos recostadas en cada pared y cada una de ellas sostenía en sus manos derechas una antorcha encendida. No recordaba haber estado allí antes.

—¡La libertad!—dijo exageradamente Draco.

Él fue el primero en adentrarse al pasillo y con largos pasos llegó rápidamente hasta la segunda armadura de su izquierda. Hermione no lo escuchó decir nada pero sacó su varita y de un movimiento hizo que el fuego de la antorcha se apagara. Inmediatamente todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, dejando el pasillo en completa oscuridad, sin poder ver absolutamente nada. Hermione comenzó a asustarte y estaba por hablar cuando sintió una mano cálida tocándole el brazo.

—Cálmate, sólo será un momento—dijo la voz de Nott a su lado.

Sentirlo tan cerca la dejó sin habla, especialmente porque estaba tocándola. Su corazón se aceleró y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Pero, como una parte esperó, la voz de Daphne llegó desde más allá, rompiendo el momento.

—¡Estoy acá, Theo!

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio hasta que él la soltó con prisa y se apartó.

—Lo siento, Granger… Es imposible realmente ver aquí…

Intentó simular que su corazón no se partía en dos por tan poca cosa y por eso, a pesar de que nadie la veía colocó una falsa sonrisa.

—No te preocupes—musitó.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para pensar que Theodore iba a ir a consolarla a ella? ¡A ella justamente, teniendo a su novia al lado!

Las luces volvieron a encenderse inmediatamente y cuando lo hicieron todos se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos con fuerza de inmediato porque la luz fue muy intensa. Pero una vez que pudieron a acostumbrarse, lograron ver, donde estaba antes la armadura, ahora había una puerta de madera con pintura algo seca y rajada, como si hubieran pasado cientos de años en aquel lugar.

Draco la abrió sin miramientos y les hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguieran. Theo no se hizo esperar y Daphne corrió inmediatamente tras él. Así que ella quedó última. Hubiera deseado ir al lado de Draco para no ver como la chica volvía a tomar de la mano a su novio pero no logró conseguir el valor necesario. Sólo rogaba no terminar perdiéndose dentro de aquel laberinto ya que aquel sitio se asemejaba mucho a uno. El camino principal que transitaba se bifurcaba constantemente y estaba segura que estas ramificaciones se dividían a su vez en otras. Las paredes estaban iluminadas tenuemente por pequeñas luces blanquecinas que ayudaban a no tropezarse con el irregular suelo.

Pareció un camino infinito. Eternamente largo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando detrás de los otros jóvenes pero casi pudo calcular una hora. Y para ella, que no se consideraba una persona muy atlética, caminar una hora seguida a un paso bastante rápido fue una tarea ardua. Sus piernas temblaban levemente y tenía que respirar por la boca de vez en cuando con jadeos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron no pudo sentirse más feliz. Malfoy abrió una puerta oculta que parecía estar hecha de tierra y una brisa fresca nocturna le dio la bienvenida. Daphne salió de inmediato y Theodore, caballerosamente, le dio lugar a Hermione para que pasase antes que él. Ella le dedicó una avergonzada sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Reconoces el lugar, Granger?—le preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, pudiendo ver perfectamente unos faroles que iluminaban tenuemente los árboles, algunas construcciones y, a unos metros frente a ellos, tras unos metros de acera, una especie de lago. Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos hasta que notó algo en particular que podía darle una clara pista de dónde se encontraba. Era un cartel donde señalaba el camino a seguir para encontrar el Speakers' Corner.

—¿Speakers' Corner?—se preguntó con asombro y luego se volteó hacia Malfoy con los ojos abiertos como platos— ¡Oh, por Circe, estamos el Londres! ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?

—Caminando, Granger—le respondió como si fuera obvio Malfoy.

Magia, se dijo, esa era la única manera de que pudieran andar una hora y poder llegar allí desde el castillo.

—Entonces… este es el lago Serpentine—dijo en voz alta más para ella que para los demás.

—Así es—indicó Malfoy.

Hermione siguió observando a su alrededor, asombrada de encontrarse allí. El parque era un lugar bastante diferente visto de noche, muy diferente al que ella recordaba de los paseos que hacía de niña con su padre.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?

La voz molesta de Daphne la sacó de viejos recuerdos.

—Sí—dijo Theo—No pienso quedarme toda la noche contemplando esto. ¡Así que andando!

Hermione no pudo evitar molestarse un poco por aquel comentario. La prisa que tenía por marcharse de aquella tranquilidad era un tanto exagerada. ¿Qué mejor que tener un parque para ellos solos en plena noche?

—Vayan ustedes—oyó que decía Draco.

Hermione lo miró colocarse a su lado y notó también la mirada confusa que le lanzaba Theodore, seguida de la molesta de Daphne.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a ir?—preguntó Nott a su amigo.

—Claro que iremos, pero más tarde. Ahora, Granger y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer—les informó mientras rodeaba la cintura de Hermione con su brazo.

Todos los colores se subieron al rostro de la joven. Se quiso apartar rápidamente pero él la sostuvo con fuerza, impidiéndoselo. ¡¿Qué diablos tramaba?! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta qué era lo que podrían pensar los demás al verlos tan juntos?

Daphne se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no le importara en lo más mínimo pero Hermione estaba segura que sucedía todo lo contrario. Si la señorita "sangre pura" no quería que su compañero de casa entablase amistad con una hija de muggles, ella no tenía nada que hacer al respecto.

Cuando finalmente Theodore y Daphne comenzaron a alejarse por un camino, Draco la soltó rápidamente y comenzó a andar por el lado contrario.

—¡Rápido, Granger! Debemos encontrar un sitio donde podamos charlar seriamente—le dijo sin dejar de caminar ni mirar si ella lo seguía o no.

Hermione se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—¿A caso piensas que alguien nos va a espiar?

—Nunca se sabe—dijo con tono de aburrimiento.

Él siguió unos cuantos metros más hasta encontrar una banca que se encontraba cerca de un farol.

—Aquí, Granger—la llamó.

Ambos se sentaron, Hermione con mucha más curiosidad de la que podría admitir. Pero Draco sólo se quedó en silencio, observando a su alrededor sin que su rostro demostrara ninguna expresión. Hermione comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿Y bien?–preguntó cuando los minutos se alargaron.

Draco dejó de observar lo que lo rodeaba para posar su mirada en ella.

—Creí que eras más inteligente, Granger—le dijo.

—¡Soy inteligente!

—Pero nada modesta, ¿verdad?—rodó los ojos.

—Mira quién habla "señor perfección"

—Jamás lo he dicho pero si tú crees eso, quién soy yo para romperte el corazón con una idea contraria—dijo con presunción—Mira, Granger, esperamos a alguien. Si quieres conquistar a Nott, no podrás hacerlo con eso que usas.

Hermione se miró a sí misma. Unos jeans, una blusa roja mangas largas y unas cómodas zapatillas. No entendía qué había de malo en su atuendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién va a venir?—preguntó.

—Ya verás, Granger… Una… amiga, se podría decir—comentó con lentitud—Ella está dispuesta a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué tramas?

—¡Mi pobre sabelotodo, tan atontada estás!—exclamó con dramatismo, lanzando un suspiro exagerado—Espero que una vez que conquistes a Nott te comportes mejor que ahora. ¿A caso no te das cuenta? Si te dejé a solas con Greengrass fue para que tomaras ventaja de la situación.

—¿Ventaja sobre Daphne? ¿Cómo?

—Dime, ¿Cuál es el primer paso antes de atacar?—preguntó y al ver que ella lo miraba con desconcierto, añadió—¡Conocer a tu enemigo! Antes de atacar debes conocer a quien atacas, cuáles son sus debilidades y cuáles sus puntos fuertes. Con Daphne debería de haber sido fácil, son chicas, pueden hablar de… qué se yo… maquillaje, una nueva moda francesa que llegará…

—¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado!—lo interrumpió—No voy a atacar a Daphne, no voy a simular ser amable con ella. ¿Y realmente me ves a mí hablando de moda y maquillaje?

Él le lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca.

—Tienes razón, ¿qué sabrías de eso?, pero podrías haberle pedido consejos—dijo finalmente.

Hermione apretó los labios y se negó a dejar suelta su rabia. Para ella había cosas mucho más importantes que el aspecto físico.

—¡Ah, aquí viene!—dijo mirando al frente.

—¡Malfoy!—exclamó una voz muy femenina y demasiado alegre.

Hermione vio como la mismísima Astoria Greengrass se acercaba a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente al ver a Hermione. La joven recién llegada volteó lo ojos represores hacia Draco.

—Nunca me dijiste que era a ella a quién debía ayudar—comentó, diciendo "ella" con un tono despectivo que hirió a Hermione.

—Pues, ella se llama Hermione, Greengrass, y si no quieres, das media vuelta y te vas—indicó Draco, mirándola a los ojos con determinación.

La joven lo contempló como si le hubiera estado retando a aproximarse a la cosa más absolutamente repugnante y luego posó sus ojos en Hermione sin cambiar la expresión.

—¡Bien!—exclamó finalmente—La ayudaré. Ven, Granger, que no tengo todo el tiempo para perder contigo.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a marcharse a ningún lado con esa chica. No confiaba en ella, mucho menos iba a dejar que se hiciera cargo de su aspecto físico. ¿Quién sabe qué podría hacerle? Además, estaba completamente segura que no necesitaba cambiar nada. Se aceptaba tal y cual era.

—No iré a ningún lado—indicó cruzándose de brazos con terquedad.

Draco sintió de deseos de asesinarla… Él tomándose tantas molestias y ella siempre arruinándolo todo.

—Escúchame bien, Granger, porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces—comenzó a decirle con la vista puesta en sus ojos cafés—Vas a ir ahora mismo con Astoria o sino yo mismo te desnudaré y te podré la ropa que te trajo sin escuchar ninguna de tus quejas.

—Atrévete—le gruñó ella apretando con fuerza las manos en puños mientras sentía que la sangre corría a sus mejillas tanto de vergüenza como de indignación.

Draco bajó en seguida la vista a sus manos y un relámpago de un recuerdo lo invadió. Él burlándose y de repente su puño en su nariz. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Bien—dijo procurando mostrar una sonrisa que no delatara su repentino temor—Has lo que quieras… yo sólo quiero ayudarte y tú no me dejas. Si quieres ir vestida así al club, pues, adelante…

—¿Vamos a ir a un club?—preguntó Hermione

—¿Van a ir a un club?—quiso saber Astoria con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—Así es.

—¿Puedo ir?—quiso saber la joven Greengrass.

—No—respondió rápidamente el rubio—Ya te aclaré muy bien qué era lo que tenías que hacer en el castillo y aceptaste hacerlo sin quejarte… Nunca acordamos que irías… Además, ¿No te sentirías mal estando sola? Theo está con tu hermana y yo con Hermione…

A pesar de que no le caía nada bien Astoria, el modo en que la estaba tratando Draco rozaba la crueldad. Especialmente porque se notaba que era una chica bastante sensible en ciertos aspectos: sus ojos parecían haberse llenado de lágrimas. Nunca le había prestado demasiado atención a pesar de ser la hermana de Daphne pero ahora se daba cuenta que sus ojos grandes y su rostro delicado le daban un toque bastante inocente y fácil. Y sin poder evitarlo, algo se removió en su pecho al verla.

—Malfoy… Tampoco es como si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos—dijo poniéndole énfasis en esa palabra—Ella puede venir con nosotros.

Draco la contempló con el ceño fruncido. Incapaz de comprender por qué ahora se decidía a defender a la joven que segundos atrás la había insultado.

—No irá—aseguró—No hasta que no sepa comportarse contigo.

Fue el turno de Hermione de sorprenderse. Aun no podía evitar hacerlo, no cuando Draco seguía defendiéndola de todos sus compañeros y amigos de casa como si realmente ella le importara algo. Por supuesto, se suponía que debía de importarle al menos un poco dado que eran amigos ahora pero… aun así… no podía sacarse esas dudas que la carcomían.

—¡Prometo hacerlo!—exclamó de repente Astoria.

Ambos contemplaron a la joven con escepticismo pero Hermione, a diferencia de Draco, suavizó su mirada cuando comprobó que ella casi saltaba de la ansiedad. No podía entender qué era lo que le sucedía pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que una sangre pura ansiara tanto asistir a un centro nocturno muggle.

—¿Estás loca?—le preguntó Draco, parándose de repente y yendo hacia ella para tomarla con brusquedad del brazo—Si tu padre se entera…—comenzó a decir pero tras lanzarle una rápida mirada a Hermione se quedó en silencio.

Nuevamente pareció que Astoria iba a lanzarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—No se enterará si nadie le dice—murmuró—Además… puedo decirle que Daphne salió con ustedes.

Ahí estaba lo Slytherin en ella, pensó Hermione. No conocía ninguna persona de la casa de las serpientes que no supiera sobre manipulación. Ella miró al joven esperando que se resignara a llevarla, pero Draco no dio muestras de dejarse intimidar ante estas palabras.

—¡Adelante!—la incentivó él, soltándola y señalándole el camino de regreso al castillo.

Astoria abrió inmensamente los ojos, dio un paso hacia atrás tentativamente pero se detuvo de repente, mirando al rubio casi sin parpadear. La primera lágrima que cayó por la mejilla de la muchacha hizo que Hermione maldijera su propia buena predisposición. Lo último que le faltaba era tener otro Slytherin en aquella salida clandestina pero no podía ver a nadie tan triste. Su consciencia no lo permitía.

—Malfoy—lo llamó y casi de mala gana dijo—Prometo vestirme con lo que sea que ella me trajo si la dejas ir con nosotros.

Draco intentó ocultar una sonrisa que empujaba las comisuras de sus labios e intento fingir indignación. Sabía que iba a ser una buena idea llamar a Astoria.

—¡Bien! Pero luego no quiero oírla quejarse—indicó comenzando a caminar por el sendero—Tienen diez minutos.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no pronunció ninguna palabra de molestia. Miró a Astoria que la contemplaba con cierta sorpresa y sospecha mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le preguntó.

Hermione se sintió incapaz de decirle que había sentido lástima de ella. Eso podría herir el orgullo de la joven y no quería arriesgarse a hacerla enfadar sabiendo que pronto iría a encontrarse con la hermana de ésta.

—¿No querías ir, entonces?—cuestionó.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero…

—Bien, entonces con un gracias sería suficiente—dijo con amabilidad, sin esperar que ella realmente le agradeciese cualquier cosa.

—Gracias.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron inmensamente al oírlo pero rápidamente asintió, aceptándolo. Quizás Astoria no era tan mala persona como cualquiera podía pensar. Quizás los Slytherin no eran todos malos a pesar de que sentían cierta predilección hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Qué me has traído?—quiso saber tras lanzar un suspiro de resignación—Sólo te pido que no me vistas como una cualquiera o de manera ridícula.

—Claro que no. Draco me dejó perfectamente claro qué debía de traerte.

La vio sacar su varita detrás de ella e inmediatamente apareció un baúl flotando en el aire. Hermione pudo identificar un hechizo de invisibilidad en él y otro de levitación. Contempló con atención mientras ella se acercaba y lo abría y rebuscaba algo en su interior. Tras un momento, vio una tela verdosa en sus manos.

—¿Qué te parece?—preguntó extendiendo la prenda en sus manos para que Hermione lo viera bien.

—No creo que me quede—dijo algo avergonzada—Es demasiado pequeño.

No quería cuestionar su peso, mucho menos porque sabía que tenía el ideal de acuerdo a la estatura pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando vio el vestido verde esmeralda que Astoria le mostraba. Podría ser perfecto para ella que era delgada y menuda, pero Hermione era algo más ancha de caderas. Había subido un par de kilos esos últimos meses después de haber pasado bastante hambre cuando buscaba horocruxes con Harry y Ron.

—¡Claro que no! Es perfecto. Se supone que quede pegado a tu cuerpo. ¡No es un vestido de abuelas!

—No creo que…

—No quiero oír más protestas hasta que te lo pruebes. Hazlo y si no te queda, te buscaremos otra cosa.

Hermione tomó la prenda de mala gana y, tras una rápida mirada a su alrededor sacó su varita para comenzar a hacer encantamientos a su alrededor para que nadie, ni siquiera Astoria, la viese quitarse la ropa. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar, la joven sacó una caja del baúl y se la tendió.

—Esto es de parte de Malfoy, me dijo que te lo diera—le informó.

Con curiosidad, levantó la tapa y miró en el interior para cerrarla inmediatamente con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—¡Es escandaloso!—exclamó con vergüenza—¿Cómo se atreve?

La chica rodó los ojos.

—Es ropa interior, Granger—le informó como si ella no supiera qué eran esas prendas llenas de encaje, tan diferentes a las de algodón blanco que estaba acostumbrada a usar—Debes acostumbrarte a usar esta clase de prendas. Te hacen más femenina.

—Lo dudo—murmuró, pensando que quizás la hicieran sentirse como una cualquiera.

—Es verdad. No digo que le vayas a mostrar a el primero que se te cruce delante qué sostén usas, pero cuando llevas esa clase de sostén—señaló la caja—tú lo sabes y caminas de un modo diferente. Cuando un hombre te mira, te sientes diferente y él nota que hay algo en voz que debe descubrir… En definitiva, te hace sentir más femenina, más consciente de ti misma… y te da más poder sobre ellos.

Hermione la escuchó sin saber si aquello era cierto o no. ¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas Astoria? ¿Sabría que ella tenía cierta clase de sentimientos hacia el prometido de su hermana? Lo dudaba. No creía que estuviera ayudándola si ese fuera el caso.

—¡Rápido, vístete que Malfoy vendrá en cualquier momento!—la apresuró, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Volviendo a concentrarse hizo todos los hechizos correspondientes pero aun sabiendo que nadie podía verla le costó demasiado tener que desnudarse allí, en pleno parque. Lo hizo rápidamente, roja como un tomate y cuando terminó sólo pudo pensar que estaba usando ropa interior que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy le había obsequiado y un vestido que se ceñía a cada curva de su cuerpo sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Sacó los hechizos y se dejó ver por Astoria.

—Me siento ridícula—confesó mientras intentaba que el vestido cubriera más el inicio de sus senos pero que a la vez no subiera por sus muslos.

La muchacha la miró con ojo crítico.

—Tienes razón—dijo—Pareces una cualquiera.

Con un movimiento de su varita Astoria hizo que el vestido se alargara hasta un par de centímetros encima de sus rodillas y que sólo mostrara un poquito del nacimiento de sus senos. Con un segundo hechizo logró hacerla respirar mejor porque la tela ya no era tan ajustada.

—Mucho mejor—dijo asintiendo y viendo con orgullo su obra.

Hermione se contempló a sí misma. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar pero definitivamente le quedaba mucho mejor.

—Sólo te queda esto—indicó entregándole un par de zapatos negros que se apresuró a colocarse—Y suéltate el pelo—ordenó.

Hermione le hizo caso aunque dudó seriamente que esa cabellera revoltosa que siempre tenía le quedara bien.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó mirando a la joven esperando un veredicto.

Pero la voz que oyó no fue de ella sino de Draco que en ese momento se acercaba.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó con diversión—Hasta que la ratoncita finalmente salió de su escondite…

La mirada platinada la recorrió de arriba abajo sin expresar absolutamente nada más que diversión. Eso la indignó y la enfureció. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad.

—Esto es absurdo—gruñó.

Estaba enfadada con él pero también consigo misma porque una parte, una muy minúscula, había querido ver aprobación en sus ojos o alguna palabra que la hiciera sentir hermosa a pesar de que no había sido para él para quien se había vestido.

—Granger, no tienes la mínima idea de lo bien que te ves—aseguró Astoria.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Gracias.

—¡Bien, entonces, ya vámonos! Estoy seguro que Theo estará feliz de vernos—dijo giñándole un ojo a Hermione.

Astoria rápidamente transfiguró su ropa en algo más atrevido y volvió a hacer invisible su baúl, dejándolo oculto justo detrás del banco donde momentos atrás Hermione y Draco estuvieron sentados. Luego de esto, los tres comenzaron a caminar.

Astoria le lanzó una mirada a Hermione y luego la posó en Draco para ver en ese momento como él volvía a recorrer el cuerpo de la Gryffindor con la mirada sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Un globo de tristeza invadió su pecho, haciéndola rápidamente apartar la mirada. Ella sabía muy bien que Draco sólo la usaba y a pesar de que le dolía saberlo también era consciente que al final él sería completamente suyo.


	6. Preocupaciones

_Como siempre, el **aviso:** ninguno de los personajes de **Harry Potter** me pertenece, no gano dinero escribiendo estas historias, solo lo hago por mi propia paz mental porque necesito plasmar en algún lado todo lo que sucede en mi retorcida mente.__  
_

* * *

El sonido de la música retumbaba en sus oídos con tanta fuerza que cuando Draco le habló no logró escuchar ni entender ninguna palabra que le dijo a pesar de que intentó leerle los labios. Con las luces encendiéndose y apagándose constantemente, cambiando en diferentes tonos y colores resultaría imposible ver cualquier cosa correctamente. Decir que el local estaba lleno era poco porque posiblemente allí había más gente de la que realmente podría ingresar según los estatutos reglamentarios. Y si esto sucedía no quería ni pensar si estarían al tanto de todas las normas de seguridad correspondientes.

Draco volvió a hablarle, abriendo aún más la boca como si estuviera gritando pero ella aun así no logró entenderlo bien y oyó tan solo palabras sueltas: Granger… noche… Theo…

—¡¿Qué?!—cuestionó, acercándose a él.

Draco rodó los ojos. La tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla a través de la gran multitud. Ella le hizo una seña a Astoria para llamar su atención y no se quedara atrás puesto que la joven se había quedado observando anonadada a su alrededor. Astoria se apresuró a seguirlos, haciendo muecas de claro desagrado cuando alguien chocaba con ella. Hermione no sabía si tenía esa expresión porque eran muggles o porque le disgustaba que el sitio estuviera repleto y no se pudiera dar ni siquiera un par de pasos sin correr el peligro de ser pisada o empujada. Pensó que tal vez era un poco de las dos cosas.

Se alejaron de la pista lo más que pudieron y vieron que casi al fondo, medio perdidos en la penumbra de las luces brillantes que titilaban, a Theodore y a Daphne, quienes se habían sentado en unas sillas altas rodeando una mesa de metal. Ambos tenían delante de sí unos vasos de vidrio casi vacíos. Cuando se les acercaron, Hermione notó que habían estado bebiendo algo que se asemejaba mucho a veneno por su color verdoso.

Daphne entrecerró los ojos a ver a Hermione, claramente molesta, observándola desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello. Su mirada se había detenido unos momentos en el vestido que usaba antes de desviarse hacia su novio para encontrarlo también mirando a Hermione con claro asombro pero con una leve sonrisita de aprobación tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Te ves bien, Granger!—le dijo él.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró mientras los colores le subían al rostro.

—Gracias—logró musitar.

Sólo después de un instante se dio cuenta que la música no se oía tan fuerte y que podía escuchar con claridad las palabras que pronunciaban. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le bastó para confirmar que había una especie de campo medio invisible alrededor de toda esa zona.

—Fue mi idea—comentó Theodore siguiendo la mirada de Hermione—porque el sonido en cualquier momento iba a dejar mi cerebro licuado.

—¿Qué se supone que hace Astoria aquí?—preguntó de repente Daphne alzando la voz y taladrando con la mirada a Draco—¡Ella no debía de venir!

—¿Por qué no?—cuestionó su hermana, impidiendo que el rubio respondiera—¡Ya soy mayor!

—¡Por favor!—exclamó Daphne rodando los ojos—¡Que tengas diecisiete años no significa que eres lo suficiente mayor como para venir a estos sitos! ¿Y si papá se entera?

Todos vieron como Astoria apretaba con fuerza los labios, completamente enfadada.

—Pues, si se llega enterar no dudaré en decirle que tú también viniste… ¿Cómo crees que le sentará eso?

A Draco la amenaza que antes le había hecho la muchacha no le había afectado en absoluto pero a Daphne, sí. Copiando la reacción de su hermana, apretó los labios con disgusto y miró hacia otro lado.

—Has lo que quieras—le espetó sin mirarla.

Después de eso todos quedaron en completo silencio por un momento hasta que Draco habló finalmente cortando la intensidad.

—Vamos, Granger, quiero buscar algo para beber.

No le dio muchas oportunidades de responder porque la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la barra que estaba llena de gente. Hermione sintió el momento exacto en que atravesaban el hechizo porque la música volvió a sonar con fuerza pero tan solo unos segundos después volvió a ser como antes. Intentó disimular la sorpresa que sintió porque no había notado que Draco en ningún momento tomara la varita y realizara el hechizo alrededor de ambos.

—¿Qué tomas?—le preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros algo ruborizada. No salía a sitios como aquel y todas las bebidas que había probado últimamente era del mundo mágico. Darse cuenta de que a pesar de ser hija de muggles desconocía esto, la avergonzó.

—¡Vamos, Granger! ¿Cómo se supone que sabré que es lo que te gusta si no me dices?

—Es que yo no tomo—se excusó e intentó pensar en algo rápidamente—Pide… _Sex on the beach_.

Jamás había tomado uno en su vida pero era el único que conocía. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando notó que Draco la contemplaba con una de sus cejas rubias en alto y una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Esa es una proposición, Granger?

Ella solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Finalmente él se encargó de pedírselo y momentos después se lo tendió mientras él sostenía en su mano una copa larga que contenía un líquido rojizo que le recordó a Hermione el color de la sangre. Comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia la mesa y casi estuvo por saltar del susto y del asombro cuando sintió que delicadamente se posaba la mano del rubio en su cintura como si quisiera demostrar a los demás que ella le pertenecía. Se preguntó qué rayos estaba tramando. Quiso interrogarlo pero él no la miró en ningún instante y cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo se encontró ya con la mesa de Theo y Daphne frente a ellos.

—¿Y Astoria?—preguntó Draco casi con aburrimiento, como sintiera que fuera una obligación preguntar.

Daphne resopló y miró hacia otro lado. Theo rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su novia.

—Allá—dijo señalando la pista con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Tanto Draco como ella se giraron y contemplaron sin disimular su curiosidad a la pequeña Greengrass que se movía de modo sugerente y se contorsionaba de maneras que Hermione creía imposible de hacer en una pista de baile porque más bien pertenecían a ámbitos más privados, frente a un hombre que parecía tener unos cinco años más que ellos y que miraba embobado a la joven bruja.

—¡Es una vergüenza!—exclamó Daphne, que terminó viendo a su hermana.

Hermione asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Ella jamás bailaría frente a cientos de personas como si estuviera teniendo relaciones sexuales. Pero al parecer, Daphne no se refería precisamente a eso.

—Es como si nuestro padre no nos hubiera enseñado nada acerca de los muggles—añadió con un claro toque de desprecio.

Ella se tensó y pudo sentir que la mano de Draco, que aún permanecía en su cintura, también se ponía rígida al oír aquello. Incluso Theodore contempló a su prometida con una expresión de claro disgusto. Pero Daphne no quiso cambiar su opinión sin importarle ninguna de esas miradas a pesar de que se mostró algo avergonzada.

—¿Has visto donde te encuentras?—le preguntó Hermione con enojo.

Claro, siempre había estado acostumbrada a este modo de pensar de los Slytherins pero estos últimos tiempos y ver que Draco ya no la trataba como si fuera una escoria hizo que se le olvidara por momentos que no todos pensaban igual que él. No la habían insultado pero eso no quería decir que su modo de pensar haya cambiado.

—Claro que sí—contestó Daphne rodando los ojos—¿Crees que vendría por cuenta propia? Por supuesto que no. Esto es terrible. Pero debo cuidar lo que me pertenece—indicó mirándola desafiante.

Hermione apretó los labios. El disgusto y la vergüenza se dividían dentro de ella. Disgusto por todo lo que oía de la boca de esa joven y vergüenza porque era claro que sabía de sus sentimientos. ¿A caso también Theo se había dado cuenta? ¿Se reiría a su espalda ambos? Quiso retroceder y huir pero Draco no se lo permitió. La apretó contra él casi de manera protectora.

—¿A caso has olvidado lo que hablé contigo antes de venir?—le preguntó el rubio a la muchacha que cambió su expresión desafiante a una más sumisa pero sin ocultar su disgusto—Has venido porque te lo hemos permitido pero tenías que portarte bien. Y no lo estás haciendo, Greengrass…—soltó a Hermione, dejó su bebida sobre la mesa y extendió su mano hacia ella—Vamos a bailar.

—No quiero—se cruzó de brazos.

—No te pregunté si querías—indicó Draco.

Daphne, de mala gana, se paró y tomó la mano de Draco que la arrastró hacia la pista de baile, alejándose lo más posible de la mesa. Hermione sintió pánico al verse sola con Theo, especialmente porque la pareja que acababa de irse se perdió entre la multitud lo que quería decir que posiblemente no la verían.

—Lo siento, Granger—dijo de repente Theo haciéndola casi saltar al oír su voz porque ella había estado observando el sitio por donde se había alejado Draco—Astoria no quiso decir eso.

Le disgustó que la defendiera.

—Claro que quiso—dijo de mala manera.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Tienes razón—murmuró—pero no debió decirlo. No fue bueno de su parte.

Claro que no lo había sido pero realmente no debía de haber esperado otra cosa de ella. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer o decir, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó lo más alejada posible de él con su bebida en mano. Tomó un sorbo y sus papilas gustativas saltaron enervadas por el sabor dulzón mezclado con el alcohol. No era malo pero tampoco era algo que le gustaría beber seguido.

—¿Qué bebes?—le preguntó Theo.

Parecía ser que él también quería cambiar de tema de conversación y ella no pudo estar más que agradecida porque no quería discutir con él. Había pensado que era diferente con respecto a la posición que tenían todos los sangres puras… ¿Podría haberse equivocado?

—_ Sex on the beach—_dijo sin titubear.

Theo abrió sus ojos graciosamente.

—¡Vaya, Granger, esta noche no dejas de sorprenderme!

Hermione se maldijo a si misma cuando sintió que sus mejillas ardían… otra vez.

—¿De buena o mala manera?—preguntó.

Theo le sonrió ampliamente.

—De buena, por supuesto—dijo, lo que hizo que Hermione sonriera llena de pura felicidad— Principalmente, verte vestida así—añadió señalándola—Eso fue… ¡Wow!... Sin palabras porque te ves estupenda.

—Gracias, pero fue obra de Astoria—murmuró con modestia.

—Ella sólo sacó a relucir tu belleza natural.

¿A caso él estaba coqueteándole o lo decía por mera amabilidad?

—Aunque debo decir que estoy algo preocupado.

Hermione no esperó oírlo hablar en un tono tan serio después de escucharlo alagarla con tanta tranquilidad.

—¿Preocupado?

Él asintió.

—De tu relación con Draco—dijo mirándola de tal modo que ella sólo pudo advertir sinceridad en sus palabras.

—No hay ninguna relación de la que preocuparse entre Draco y yo—dijo con prisa, decidida a que él no pensara cosas erróneas—Somos amigos, nada más.

—¿Nada más?—inquirió con escepticismo—Granger, no soy tonto. He visto cómo te tomaba por la cintura de manera posesiva cuando ese tipo te miró.

Hermione no entendía de qué estaba hablando Theodore.

—¿Quién me miraba?

—Un muggle… Creo que ese allá—dijo señalando hacia la pista donde se encontraba un atractivo joven de aspecto latino que cuando notó que ella lo miraba le guiñó un ojo. Hermione rápidamente miró a Theo para que aquel hombre no pensara que estaba interesada—Cuando notó que te miraba te abrazó.

—Eso es una tontería—murmuró, incapaz de creerlo.

—Y siempre está contigo. Nosotros tenemos suerte si nos topamos con él en la sala común porque pasa el tiempo a tu lado. Te defendió delante de toda nuestra casa sin importarle lo que pensaran de él.

—Pues, no deberías preocuparte de que le de mala reputación a Malfoy porque sólo somos amigos. Nada más. Y, en cualquier caso, yo no lo busqué, él fue a verme a mí…

—¿Preocuparme por Draco?—inquirió con gracia Theodore—¡Por Circe, él es bien capaz de cuidarse solo! Estoy preocupado por ti.

—¿Por mí?—era ahora ella la que encontraba graciosa la idea—Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita como para poder defenderme… Además, es sólo Malfoy… Tal vez no te enteraste pero en nuestro tercer año le di un puñetazo que divinamente le rompió la nariz.

Theo rió suavemente.

—¡Claro que lo sabía! Estuvo planeando cómo vengarse de ti por semanas e incluso las vacaciones.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Eso se oía tan típico de Malfoy.

—Pero estoy hablando en serio, Granger—continuó con seriedad—Draco es mi amigo pero sé que está planeando algo…

Ella apartó la vista y volvió a beber un largo sorbo de su vaso, haciendo caso omiso al sabor del alcohol.

—¿En serio?—preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

No quería que él averiguase el plan en el que la había metido Malfoy.

—Sí y sé que te involucra. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—¡¿Qué?!—casi gritó, dejando el vaso con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa—¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

Él pareció dudar si debía seguir la conversación o no pero una mirada le bastó para comprobar que Granger no lo iba a dejar ir así como así después de lo que acababa de pronunciar. Se estaba arrepintiendo tremendamente de haber abierto la boca. Quería a su amigo, claro, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que a veces Draco podría llegar a ser algo cruel.

—No mucho…

—Nott—dijo su apellido con un tono de advertencia.

—En serio, Granger, no dijo mucho. Él es buena persona cuando quiere pero bajo presión tiene las ideas más terroríficas.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

Theo suspiró mientras sacaba su varita disimuladamente y llenaba ambos vasos: el de Hermione y el suyo.

—Lo que te voy a decir, jura que no le contarás a nadie—pidió.

Ella asintió con seguridad. La curiosidad la carcomía.

—Tanto Draco como yo estamos involucrado en un compromiso con las Greengrass. Yo lo acepté rápidamente, porque realmente no deseo tener más problemas pero Draco está decidido a encontrar una solución tanto para él como para mí.

—¿Con Astoria?

—Sí, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, la detesta. Salieron por un tiempo hace un año, cuando la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo, pero él enseguida se aburrió y decidió que iba a hacer vidas separadas hasta que se viesen obligados a aceptar el hecho de que debían casarse. No sé qué planea, Granger, pero sé que no puede ser bueno. ¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto de casarme pero, mierda, tampoco quiero involucrar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver y que Draco lo haga me parece despreciable! Por eso quise advertirte.

Hermione no ocultó su sorpresa. Draco le había contado sobre Theodore y Daphne pero no lo demás. ¿Para eso quería que ella estuviera allí con Theo? Así luego él podría ir con la desconsolada Daphne y engañar a su prometida con la propia hermana. ¿Armar lío entre la misma familia y con la misma particular indiferencia alejarse y salir indemne del matrimonio?

Se sentía tan tonta y enferma ante la simple idea de ser amiga de alguien tan malditamente despreciable que usaba todos ante su antojo. ¡Qué estúpida había sido al pensar que él podría pensar que ella ciertamente valía la pena? ¡Claro que lo valía pero a Draco Malfoy era un despreciable que no le importaba nada más que su propio pellejo!

—¡Oh, Dios!—exclamó sintiéndose traicionada.

Nunca había sido de las que huía de sus problemas pero en ese momento sólo quería salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible. No quería verlo otra vez, no quería salir con él, no quería ser su amiga. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Debía salir de allí y volver al castillo. Se paró de repente, sin darse cuenta que con su brusquedad había tumbado el vaso con su bebida llena. Theo la contempló con seriedad y preocupación.

—¿Granger, a dónde vas?

No le respondió porque temía que si lo hacía lanzaría una sarta de maldiciones a Malfoy y luego se lanzaría a llorar desconsoladamente. Así que simplemente apresuró sus pasos y se alejó de todo. No escuchó el ruido que la rodeaba ni a Astoria que la llamaba. Cuando salió a la calle se adentró en un callejón desolado y se apareció cerca de la casa de los gritos para tomar el pasaje y poder adentrarse al castillo.


	7. Secretos y peleas

_Como siempre, el **aviso:** ninguno de los personajes de **Harry Potter** me pertenece, no gano dinero escribiendo estas historias, solo lo hago por mi propia paz mental porque necesito plasmar en algún lado todo lo que sucede en mi retorcida mente.__  
_

_albaa: Pues creo que es hora de dejar de ser tan perezosa y crearte una cuenta... ¿No? Jajaja... Bueno, es tu decisión. De todos modos siempre leo los comentarios y me tomo el tiempo de contestarlos puesto que muchos de los lectores se molestan en escribirme algo. Con respecto a lo que planea Malfoy, no es tan diferente a lo que la mente de Hermione logró deducir... Pero ya vendrán momentos en los que esos dos hablen y aclaren realmente la situación. _

* * *

Draco se despertó esa mañana decidido a encontrar a Hermione. La noche anterior Astoria había ido corriendo a su lado para decirle que ella se había marchado sin dar ninguna explicación y cuando interrogó a Theodore simplemente le lanzó una mirada repleta de seriedad y le dijo a Daphne que se marchaban… y lo habían hecho, dejándolo solo con la menor de las Greengrass. No entendía qué rayos había sucedido pero era obvio que había pasado algo porque ni su amigo ni Hermione eran de los que actuaban con tanta frialdad.

Aunque no quería admitirlo en voz alta estaba asustado. Sus planes estaban yendo tan bien hasta ese momento: él se había llevado lejos a Daphne con la esperanza de que Hermione aprovechara el momento y conquistara a su amigo… de paso, él comenzaba a coquetear con la prometida de su amigo. No podía ser que ahora, por una pequeña discusión entre esos dos (porque eso es lo único que se le ocurría) todo se viniera abajo.

Antes de ir al Gran Comedor para el desayuno se encaminó a la torre de los leones decidido a esperarla allí. Vio a algunos salir y a pesar de que lo miraban con curiosidad ninguno abrió la boca. Parecían estar acostumbrados a verlo rondar a Grenger. Esperó por un largo rato pero en ningún momento la vio a ella o a la pelirroja, hasta que finalmente no salió nadie más del interior del retrato. La preocupación que sintió en un momento aumentó peligrosamente. Por estar allí no alcanzó a comer nada porque tuvo que ir a su primera clase. Esperó con nervios la que compartía con ella pero Hermione entró justo delante del profesor y fue la primera en marchase después. Lo peor de todo fue que en ningún momento lo miró. Simplemente hizo como si no existiera.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué rayos había sucedido?!

No estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado. Decidido a saber qué diablos había sucedido la noche anterior buscó a su amigo. Cuando lo encontró sentado en el jardín del castillo junto a Daphne se les acercó con grandes zancadas. Pudo notar que la mirada de él se vio envuelta en cierto temor… ¡Mierda, aquello no podía ser nada bueno!

—Nott, tenemos que hablar—dijo—Vete, Daphne.

La muchacha miró a su novio y solo cuando éste asintió se puso de pie y se marchó al interior del castillo.

—¡¿Qué mierda sucedió con Granger?!—le preguntó sin dar vueltas al asunto—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Él se puso de pie para estar a la altura de su amigo. Theodore tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, mirando más allá de Draco, como si lo que hubiera a su espalda fuera mucho más interesante que la conversación que estaban por mantener.

—Le dije la verdad, Draco—respondió después de una larga pausa que amenazó la paciencia del rubio.

—¿Y esa verdad es…?—inquirió.

—Que la estás usando para escaparte del matrimonio de Astoria—dijo sin titubear.

Por unos segundos no pudo reaccionar porque no lograba comprender que su amigo lo haya traicionado de ese modo.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!—le gritó y se lanzó de lleno sobre él.

Se olvidó de que llevaba la varita consigo, se olvidó de cualquier hechizo no verbal, se olvidó de que estaba en la escuela y que muchos otros alumnos estaban en el patio. Lo único que quería era lastimar a ese maldito traidor que había arruinado por completo sus planes y su amistad con Hermione.

Lleno de rabia enceguecedora apretó su mano en un puño y pegó con toda su fuerza contra la mandíbula del asombrado y desprevenido Theodore.

—¡Ey!

No alcanzó a decir nada más porque acabó tumbado en el césped con un Draco colérico dispuesto a pegarle nuevamente. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba más que defenderse? Intentó apartarlo pero el rubio nuevamente intentó pegarle un puñetazo que, si no hubiera corrido su rostro unos segundos antes, hubiera acabado dando de lleno en su ojo izquierdo. Cuando lo esquivó hizo un giro que le permitió empujar a Draco por detrás y hacerlo perder el equilibrio para que su rostro diera de lleno en el suelo. El golpe hizo que sus propios dientes mordieran sus labios y se lo partieran, haciéndolo sangrar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?—le preguntó.

—¡Lo arruinaste todo!—exclamó Draco levantándose de un salto.

—¡No tenías derecho a usarla!—gritó Theodore con rabia.

Estaba por volver a pegarle cuando sus ojos se posaron en el horrible moretón que comenzaba a formarse en la cara de Nott. Maldijo interiormente su suerte. Él era un hijo de puta que realmente no valía la pena.

—No tienes ni mínima idea—dijo con rabia antes de escupir al suelo un poco de saliva ensangrentada.

—¿No tengo idea? ¡No necesito tenerla, Malfoy!—exclamó colérico—¿Pensaste que me creería ese teatro de que ahora la quieres como amiga? Se supone que cambiaste y solo la usabas… Ella no es como Pansy, si la conquistas y la dejas te meterás en un buen lío.

—¿Conquistarla?—preguntó riendo sin gracia por lo idiota que era Nott—Ciertamente no tienes ni puta idea.

—¿A caso no quieres acostarte con ella para dañar a Astoria?

—Realmente más imbécil no puedes ser—comentó con rabia, gritando las palabras—¡Ella está enamorada de ti! ¡La estaba ayudando para que te conquistara!

La expresión de Theodore Nott no tenía precio. Hubiera reído si no estuviera tan furioso. Comenzó a alejarse de él pero una vez lo detuvo de repente. Maldijo y re maldijo su mala suerte.

—Qué notable ejemplo de los alumnos de último año—la voz de Minerva tenía una seriedad sepulcral. Miró primero a Theodore y después a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados—Están castigados por dos meses. Y cincuenta puntos menos a cada uno. Ahora vayan a la enfermería ambos.

Draco quiso gritar pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. Ya en muchos líos se había metido.

…

—¡Hola, Hermione!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien la llamaba. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba del inepto, maldito energúmeno y sin cerebro de Malfoy pero respiró aliviada al ver que solo era Luna. Estaba media oculta en la biblioteca y tenía puesta su concentración puesta por completo en el libro, intentando ahogar los pensamientos de su mente. Esa mañana había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para alejarse de él y había dado resultado. Lo único malo había sido que al final terminó contándole a Ginny lo que había ocurrido pero omitiendo el no tan pequeño detalle de que su charla con Nott no había ocurrido en el Castillo.

—Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, los nargles han estado lejos de mi cerebro. ¿Has oído lo que ocurrió hace instantes en el jardín?

—¿En serio, Luna, cotilleos de pasillo?—le preguntó con media sonrisa—Siempre te creí mucho más inteligente.

Su amiga se sentó a su lado sin ofenderse por el comentario de Hermione.

—En realidad, oí a Astoria en el baño de chicas—indicó—Pero pensé que te interesaría saber sobre esto porque te involucra.

—Realmente no debe ser tan importante, Luna. Seguramente otro rumor sobre Draco y yo pero no debo preocuparme porque ya quedó todo atrás. Ya no somos amigos.

—Pero esto sí es importante, Hermione—aseguró—Theodore y Draco se pelearon en el jardín por ti.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que oí! Si Malfoy se peleó con Theodore no fue por mi causa, sino porque él es un maldito… Espero que Theodore se encuentre bien.

—Podemos ir a verlo. Ahora mismo está en la enfermería.

Hermione se debatió interiormente pero finalmente aceptó. Después de todo, él había sido el que amablemente le advirtió sobre los verdaderos planes de Draco. Ella guardó sus cosas en su bolso y luego salieron ambas a la enfermería. En el camino intentó preparar mentalmente lo que podría decirle a Theo, y en cada una de sus frases había algún insulto hacia Malfoy pero su mente se convirtió en una masa incapaz de pensar con coherencia cuando notó al par de Slytherin saliendo juntos en ese instante de la enfermería. Ambos hablaban entre susurros y sin el menor atisbo de enojo entre ellos. ¡¿Qué diablos había pasado?!, se preguntó, ¿A caso no habían estado peleando hace instantes en el jardín del castillo?

A medida que se acercaban, ambas pudieron oír lo que ellos decían.

—Lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Malinterpreté todo…—se disculpaba Theodore.

—Ya no importa—lo interrumpía Draco—Después de todo, te di tu merecido.

—Yo podría haberte vencido fácilmente.

—Síguetelo creyendo si eso te hace sentir mejor…

¿Qué rayos les pasaba a los hombres?

Justo en ese instante ambos alzaron la vista y las vieron. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco no pudo evitar tensarse, después de todo, seguía molesta con él. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y contempló a Theodore. Él le sonrió casi con vergüenza.

—Hola, Granger. Lovegood.—las saludó con amabilidad.

—¡Hola, chicos!—dijo Luna—Hemos oído que han peleado y queríamos ver cómo se encontraban.

Draco no quitaba los ojos de Hermione haciéndola sentir muy incómoda pero ella no iba a voltear a verlo nuevamente. Era una basura de persona que no se merecía ni un segundo de su atención.

—Bien, ahora. Hemos aclarado algunas cosas… —contestó Theodore.

Ella contuvo sus ganas de bufar.

—¿Crees que podríamos hablar a solas?—le preguntó a Hermione.

Tuvo el extraño presentimiento que iba a defender a Malfoy así que negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a mi última clase antes del almuerzo—dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible—Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien.

—Eh... Gracias, pero Hermione, es importante…

—¿Vienes conmigo, Luna?—le preguntó a su amiga interrumpiéndolo.

Su amiga asintió.

—Nos veremos luego, chicos—se despidió Luna, alejándose con ella.

Draco no apartó la mirada de Hermione mientras ella se marchaba.

—Bien, creo que la he metido la pata… bien hondo—dijo Theo cuando ellas no podían escucharlo.

—¿Tú crees?—le preguntó sin mirarlo.

…

Hermione se negaba a hablarle. Lo peor de todo era que tampoco permitía que Theodore se le acercara para intentar aplacar un poco su furia así que Draco se vio en la terrible situación de pedir nuevamente ayuda femenina.

—Astoria, habla con Granger.

La joven miró a su prometido con seriedad, notando desde las ojeras bajo sus ojos hasta su cabello revuelto. Frunció el ceño, llena de preocupación.

—¿Has estado durmiendo, Draco?—le preguntó.

Él apretó las manos en puño, conteniendo para no hechizar a la joven. Estaba de muy mal humor. No, no había dormido ni cinco horas en toda esa maldita semana y todo por culpa de Granger. No entendía qué mierda le pasaba. Sabía que todo se había arruinado con ella porque ahora ella posiblemente sabía la verdad pero había pensado que podía solucionarlo si al menos intentara explicarse… Pero no. Ella ni lo miraba. Cuando tenían clases juntos se escapaba con prisa y si por suerte lograba atraparla nunca estaba sola, siempre iba con la Weasley o la loca de Lunática Lovegood. Una vez estuvo a punto de gritarle pero la pelirroja lo había amenazado a punta de varita y no le había quedado otra que dejarlas marchar. Si se metía en un nuevo lío su castigo se haría infinito y ya demasiado estaba sufriendo con McGonagall por haber peleado con Theo. Si, su vida se había vuelto la misma mierda desde que ella lo ignoraba pero su vida muchas veces estuvo peor y eso no fue tanto como para quitarle el sueño a tal punto… Cuando cerraba los ojos lo único que podía ver ahora era los ojos de Hermione contemplándolo con una furia ciega.

—Habla con Granger—ordenó.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, pero, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle? Ni siquiera sé porqué se han peleado.

—¡Y no debes de saberlo!—exclamó alzando la voz—No es tu asunto. Sólo… dile que quieres hablar con ella en el aula de pociones esta noche.

—Pero no seré yo quien vaya, ¿verdad? Serás tú…

—Exacto.

Draco la vio fruncir los labios.

—Creo que deberías dejarla tranquila, Draco. Si no quiere verte, tendrá una buena razón.

—¡¿Y a ti quién puta te preguntó?!—estalló a gritos—Sólo ve y dile eso.

Se marchó tras esto, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

…

Astoria esperó tras la estantería de libros a que Lovegood se marchara de allí y dejara sola a Hermione. Para su fortuna, no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Se aproximó todo lo que pudo a la repisa cuando la rubia pasó a su lado dando saltitos. Si no las hubiera seguido esa tarde jamás las hubiera encontrado. Estaban en el fondo de la biblioteca, lugar que ella jamás había pisado dado que siempre lograba que algún chico hiciera sus deberes con solo un poco de coqueteo.

Cuando vio que ella se quedaba sola, salió de su escondite y decidió enfrentarla.

—Granger, ¿qué has hecho con Malfoy?

La chica de cabello castaño se sobresaltó al oírla y en un movimiento ágil alzó su varita hacia ella. Astoria intentó no parecer asustada pero dudaba que estuviera consiguiéndolo. Todos sabían que Hermione era condenadamente buena con todos los hechizos. Para su fortuna, dejó de apuntarla inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¡Oh, eres tú! Yo no he hecho nada. Por cierto, tengo tu vestido—dijo mientras buscaba dentro de su bolso—Lo tengo desde hace días conmigo pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado de devolvértelo.

Astoria vio como lo sacaba de su diminuta bolsa y se quedó maravillada.

—¡Qué hechizo tan ingenioso!—exclamó sin poder evitarlo—¿Me enseñarías?

—Claro que sí.

Hermione no podía evitar decir que no cuando alguien le pedía que le enseñase algo. No importaba en absoluto que se tratara de la futura esposa de su antiguo amigo… aunque quizás, lo mejor sería decir solamente de Malfoy porque él la había utilizado de un modo que ningún amigo lo haría.

—Es muy sencillo—dijo y luego procedió a mostrarle el hechizo y el movimiento de varita que debía de realizar.

Astoria practicó con el bolsillo interior de su capa pero a pesar de que no lo consiguió a la primera Hermione no permitió que se desanimase. Cuando finalmente lo logró casi saltó de felicidad.

—¡Esto es asombroso! Ahora podré llevar mis _Magic lips _a todos lados.

—¿Tus qué?

Astoria rodó los ojos.

—¿Es que no conoces la moda mágica? Es un equipo de maquillaje que tiene todo lo que busques con la capacidad de retocarte el rostro por cuenta propia. Por ejemplo, te pones labial para una cita importantísima pero después del clásico besuqueo de quince minutos la pintura se va. Disimuladamente tocas con la punta de tu varita el labial que llevas en el bolso y… ¡Listo!...tus labios se vuelven besables otra vez.

¿Besuqueo de quince minutos? ¿Maquillaje mágico? ¿Labios besables? Realmente esa conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado surrealista para Hermione. Se preguntó si Astoria había tenido esas sesiones de besuqueo con Draco pero rápidamente se reprendió a sí misma porque definitivamente no era asunto suyo.

—Me alegra saber que te sirve. Cualquier otro hechizo que quieras aprender, no dudes en buscarme.

—¡Vaya, muchas gracias!

Astoria estaba realmente sorprendida. A pesar de que no tenía nada en contra de aquella chica jamás le había hablado porque había creído que era una maldita sabelotodo presumida. Y era Gryffindor, razón suficiente de por sí. Pero era la segunda vez que era buena con ella… Hermione Granger, sin duda alguna, era una buena persona y tener conciencia de ello a pesar de saber que podía contar con una nueva amiga no la hizo sentir mejor. Hermione notó el cambio en sus expresiones: primero alegre y luego como si estuviera terriblemente triste.

—Ahora entiendo—murmuró Astoria.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—Porqué Draco te quiere tanto.

No pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

—¿Quererme?—musitó con sarcasmo—Pues si así lo demuestra realmente prefiero que me odie… Realmente creo que estás confundida, Astoria, a Malfoy no le importo. Si se acercó a mí con la intensión de ser mi "amigo" fue porque en ello encontraba algún beneficio para él.

—Pero Hermione, tú no lo viste esta mañana—insistió—Siempre cuida su cabello como si fuera lo más valioso y hoy ni siquiera se lo peinó. Eso es grave.

—¿Por no peinarse?—preguntó con burla.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Hermione, realmente no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes. No quiere decirme pero sé perfectamente que también está involucrado Theodore… ¿A caso lo engañaste con él?—quiso saber con la esperanza de enterarse de algo más.

—¡Por Circe, Astoria! No engañé a nadie. ¡¿Te es tan difícil creer que tu querido prometido no es el hombre perfecto con el que sueñas?!

Por un momento pensó que ella se enojaría por hablarle de ese modo tan brusco pero no fue así. La chica la contempló con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Te has enterado que estamos prometidos?—cuestionó con cierta timidez.

—Theodore me lo dijo—contestó sin querer mentirle.

—¿Y qué piensas?

¿A caso podía decirle que estaba horrorizada ante la idea? Sería muy cruel de su parte.

—Eso no es importante—contestó— Tú eres la que se casará con él. Debería importarte tu propia opinión al respecto.

Astoria bajó la mirada hacia su varita que aún mantenía en sus manos. Sus dedos jugaron con ella con agilidad.

—Mi familia piensa que será buena idea—musitó—Una gran oportunidad… Somos dos familias sangre pura perfectas y todos asumen que nuestros hijos serán muy poderosos… Al igual que los de Daphne. Nuestros apellidos tienen peso en esta sociedad y juntos serán prácticamente intocables.

Hermione oía como ella prácticamente recitaba las palabras de memoria, como si las hubiese estudiado antes de pronunciarlas. ¿Qué pensaría realmente Astoria al respecto? ¿Tendría siquiera la oportunidad de pensar por cuenta propia con su familia dictando siempre sus pasos antes de que los diera? Recordaba que cuando había empezado su segundo año y Draco Malfoy le había respondido con aquellas dos malditas palabras, ella se lamentó realmente no haber nacido dentro de una familia de sangre pura como él pero con el paso del tiempo se arrepintió terriblemente de haberlo pensado siquiera. Ahora más que nunca porque no estaba condicionada a antiquísimas ideas y ridículos estereotipos, porque podía elegir con quién pasar el resto de su vida. Sintió lástima por todos ellos. Mucha. ¿Podría hacer algo para ayudarlos? ¿Podría llegar a demostrarle que la pureza de la sangre o la riqueza no eran realmente importantes? ¿Podría recordarles que la guerra ya había acabado?

—¿Lo quieres?—preguntó.

Astoria alzó la mirada rápidamente para contemplarla como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más tonta del mundo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo podría no quererlo? Salimos un mes completo.

—Astoria, sin querer ofenderte, un mes de relación no es mucho.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¡Pero sí lo es cuando sales con Draco Malfoy!—insistió—Él solo tuvo una novia en su vida y fui yo. Las demás fueron poca cosa en su vida… obsesiones, si quieres ponerle un nombre. Él se obsesionaba fácilmente con una chica, la perseguía, la conquistaba, le regalaba cosas bonitas y caras, se acostaba con ellas por un tiempo y luego las dejaba. Pero no fue así conmigo. Cuando nos enteramos que estábamos comprometidos aceptamos sin dudarlo porque… ¿qué razón había para negarse? Estuvimos formalmente por un mes completo y luego me dijo que deberíamos ir cada uno por su lado. Me pareció una muy buena idea ya que faltaba mucho para nuestra fecha de casamiento…

—¡Por Circe! ¿Ya tienen fecha?

—Sí. Dos meses exactos después de que terminemos este año—dijo sin titubear—Nuestros padres creyeron que no sería buena idea que nos casáramos cuando aún estuviéramos en el colegio.

—¡Qué considerados!—comentó Hermione con sarcasmo—Pero, Astoria, ¿Cómo puedes aceptar casarte con alguien a quién no amas…? Espera un momento… ¿Lo amas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Podría llegar a amarlo fácilmente cuando estemos juntos. Él es bueno y realmente muy apuesto.

Hermione se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Él no es bueno. Si lo fuera no me hubiera usado como lo hizo…

—¿También se acostó contigo y te dejó?—le preguntó la muchacha.

—¡Por Merlín, no! ¡Ya deja de insinuar que entre nosotros había algo más que amistad! No me gusta Draco Malfoy, nunca me gustó de manera romántica. Él insistió en ser mi amigo pero tenía sus propias intenciones ocultas, Astoria. No confío en él y realmente creo que deberías de hacer lo mismo. ¡Si tan sólo supieras lo que planea!

Hermione quiso pegarse a sí misma en el mismo instante en que esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca. Rogó que Astoria no lo entendiera pero debía de haber supuesto que ella no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio. La mirada de la chica pasó de la sorpresa a la tristeza a la ira.

—¿Qué es lo que planea?—preguntó con rabia.

Quiso tener la capacidad de aparecerse fuera del castillo, de que la tierra la tragara o de que alguien viniera y las interrumpiera. Pero nada de eso sucedió. La mirada penetrante de Astoria no la dejaba de moverse.

¡Rayos! Estaba metida en un buen lío. Draco Malfoy la asesinaría.


End file.
